


Dark Horse

by NaughtyButWeiss (RWBYRemnants), PenpalPenny (RWBYRemnants), RWBYRemnants



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Burns, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, F/F, First Time, Foot Fetish, High Heels, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Verbal Abuse, heel worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYRemnants/pseuds/NaughtyButWeiss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYRemnants/pseuds/PenpalPenny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYRemnants/pseuds/RWBYRemnants
Summary: Emerald has spent a long time worshipping Cinder from afar. Today, she finally gets a chance to prove her worth to her - and a lot more subsequent chances. [D/s, mild torture and abuse. Set during v2.]





	Dark Horse

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fic that I (NBW) and PenpalPenny have had in the works for... oh, about three YEARS now. Finally it comes to fruition! Muse is a fickle thing. Hope you guys enjoy it!

The hideout was a lot quieter than the last few they had inhabited. Partly due to the absence of Torchwick's incessant babbling, and partly because it was so isolated from the rest of Vale. True, most of their time was spent at the Beacon Academy campus these days, but they needed another place to fall back on. To retreat. The tiny two-story structure would have to do. Clearly abandoned because it wasn't in close proximity to anything else of value, the building itself hadn't been horrible; oak panelling, a staircase, cozy rooms, and an oddly spacious attic.

It was in the attic where Cinder Fall was spending her time, going over their strategies on her scroll. Something needed to be done about Blake Belladonna; she was too keen on their movements, too dedicated. Yes, it helped that her teammates were actively persuading her to rest occasionally, but that didn't dull her wits overly much. It was frustrating, but she tried to put it out of her mind. For now, she needed to focus on the task at hand: procuring more Dust and making sure their leader’s will was made a reality.

Or she  _ would _ focus, if not for all the interruptions.

It was a well-known fact that getting Cinder's approval was basically impossible. She was an arrogant, powerful woman. Well, arrogant in other’s opinions. To Emerald Sustrai, she was merely confident and proud of her beauty and strength and she had every right to be. They would have gotten nowhere without her; she was the unspoken leader. She was untouchable, and that meant both in combat and outside the battlefield. The most approval Emerald had ever seen the woman bestow upon someone was a nod, maybe a little smile in their direction. That’s it.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't try. Not just to win her approval and trust; Emerald wanted everything. For now, she could make do with a little affection if she could get it… just a  _ glimpse _ of it, even! And today was the day. She felt it in her bones.

Now she was smiling at her leader as she stood before her.  _ ‘Are you pleased?’ _ She didn't say it aloud, of course, but Cinder was good at reading people.

Cinder finally looked up from her scroll with an irritated expression. It shifted slightly to one of surprise when she noticed the black wig, silken bow, and clothing choices, and the small case containing amber coloured contact lenses. With all of those combined, it would be...

"Are you supposed to be the Belladonna brat?" she asked casually, laying her scroll aside as she sat up straighter from the bay window to get a better look. "How… long have you been working on that? Where did you get it?"

"I didn't work on it for very long," Emerald lied, smiling at the surprised expression she was seeing. It was a very rare occurrence. "Bought most of it, and it wasn't that expensive," she lied again, about both parts. The Lien she had spent was well worth pleasing Cinder. She bit her bottom lip, meeting her leader's eye as she awaited a response.

"Yes," Cinder breathed as she took the wig into her hands, turning it this way and that. "This is the spitting image of that do-gooder's hair. Everything's perfect. This really will come in handy." Then she began to pace with long, elegant strides, her own brown hair fluttering out behind herself as she moved. "Imagine if I were wearing this out and about, creating all kinds of trouble… we wouldn’t even need you along to work your magic on the plebs of Vale. And she'll be blamed for everything. It's deliciously cruel."

Emerald grinned at her leader’s sadistic plans, but then stifled a giggle because she was just as sadistic. She made the outfit with those plans in mind, after all. “Then you approve?”

“Don’t fish for compliments. But yes.” Her hands began to lightly strip her of the clothing that was obviously being worn over the top of Emerald’s usual olive-hued crop top and white culottes. Blake’s trademark white shorts blended right in. “Let’s put this away for use later. Good work.”

"It really was no problem, Cinder, uh… ma'am." Feeling rather bold and flush with her own success, Emerald very lightly placed a hand on the other girl's arm. She blushed when she felt the supple flesh beneath her fingertips; she didn't remove her hand for a long second then pulled it away hurriedly. Cinder's skin had felt like silk, warmed by the sun. Her breath hitched imagining it against her own darker skin, the contrast pleasing to her eyes, and so warm and soft to the touch… she was glad her pigment usually hid such blushes. At least, she hoped so.

"Yes, yes, of course. You've done quite well." Cinder had scarcely noticed the touch before it was gone. Ordinarily, she would have slapped the hand away, but she could tell Emerald was excited about her project and decided to let it slide for the time being. She even threw in a rare smile as a bonus as she laid the costume aside on an old wooden chest. "Thank you."

Emerald’s face lit up at the smile, and she couldn't hold back her own. Her leader looked like a goddess when she smiled like that. It was more of a smirk, and held a delicious condescension, but this time… there was a hint of earnest approval beneath the usual poison.

And she could hardly be expected to hold herself back when Cinder smiled at her like that. This was her best chance! She'd been holding back a long time and knew it was now or never. She slipped one slim hand around the back of Cinder's head, resting her fingertips on the back of her neck.

All the leader could manage to say was “Wha-?” before her words were cut off. 

Her lips were warm against Emerald’s - unmoving but warm. Moist even, as if Cinder had recently licked her lips. The woman's entire body froze for a long moment as she felt Emerald's mouth on hers, felt the fingers playing underneath her hair. That was unexpected. Her own hands and arms made no move to embrace, and yet… no move to shove the other girl away.

Was this her first kiss? No. She had kissed people before, to position herself above them. To lure them into a false sense of security and then close the bear trap around their heads. However, this was different; this was someone she cared about, even if only distantly. How was she meant to react to this?

However, Emerald didn't press her luck. She was surprised the woman wasn't stabbing her to death already. She kept the kiss short, and managed to stop her tongue from doing any eager exploring before pulling away. Her tongue flicked out to wet her lips, breathing a bit shallow, a nervous smile on her face. She could still taste Cinder there...

And Cinder’s breathing was ragged, chest rising and falling.  _ Now _ the reaction was setting in. After a few more seconds, her arm came up and swiped across her lips, leaving a smear of moisture along her sleeve. She stared at it with unseeing eyes.

"What… did you just do?"

Emerald 's smile faded as she took notice of her leader's tone and cold expression. She didn't seem to really be there. Did she break her? She tried to think of a lie to come up with, but her mind was blank. Lying to Cinder truly was pointless, anyway; all the powerful woman had to do was meet her eyes and she would spill any secrets she held close.

"I kissed you," she replied cautiously. "I did something I shouldn't have. S-sorry."

"Yes. That's what I thought."

There was no warning. She had fought and sparred with Cinder herself many times. She had even  _ killed _ before, and the victims usually put up a fight. But she didn't even have time to prepare herself. One second they were standing across from each other, and the next Cinder's hand was flashing out to close the distance, striking Emerald with an open palm across the face.

It hurt. Somehow knowing the slap was delivered by the one she loved just made it hurt more. She caught herself on the wall, eyes wide with a mixture of shock and pain.

"How dare you presume that you're allowed to touch my lips with yours," Cinder rumbled in a low tone as she walked forward, her burning eyes still wide, chest still heaving as both of her hands slammed into the wall on either side of Emerald's face. "I… you gave me no choice in the matter! Where do you get off thinking you have more rights than me, you  _ scum?!" _

"It wasn't really a matter of… of th-thinking, okay? I just  _ acted!" _ She lowered her eyes, a bead of sweat trickling down her back. "You smiled at me, and it just looked so  _ cute _ . Wait, I-I mean..." She trailed off, eyes drifting down Cinder's body, all the way to her heeled feet. She gulped, awaiting her fate.

"I'm 'cute'? Is that how you think of me?" Following her subordinate’s gaze, she examined her own heels. They were spectacular shoes, it was true, but she had no idea why they would cause Emerald's already-frayed nerves to spike. "What, you think me having adorable shoes gives you free reign to do whatever you want?"

Emerald closed her eyes, embarrassed that Cinder had mistaken her gaze being pointed down as interest in her heels. How angry she was right now! Her cheek stung with the memory of that fierce slap… and then there were the heels, those slender, pale legs disappearing into them. Everything Cinder was, and she was still so close! She felt a flare of sensation in her groin - and finally looked up, eager to escape now. Before it was too late.

"N… no, ma'am! Your heels are great, but I would never- I’m sorry! Please forgive me! It was stupid-  _ I _ was stupid, but you’re so perfect and… and we’ve been through so much together, and I just wanted… but that’s n-no excuse for… f-for me assuming too much."

There was real pain in Emerald's crimson eyes. It threatened to soften her own resolve, but she refused; apparently the girl had all sorts of unusual predilections. Women liking other women was uncommon enough to start with, but then she also had to shut her eyes stop staring at her heels. It was quite interesting, and something worth exploring at later date.

For now, there needed to be a lesson. Moving one hand inward, she wrapped it around Emerald's throat, only squeezing hard enough to put pressure on the muscles and tissues. "Listen to me, you brash little bitch. My body belongs to me and no one else. Keep this up, and yours will be mine, too - and I'm not very nice to my possessions. Understand?"

Emerald’s breathing was restricted just enough to make her heart speed up in her chest. Cinder's hands were so soft, her nails so sharp, her eyes so angry. And then there were those words. Cinder didn't understand. Emerald was already her property - and she didn't need to be treated gently or kindly… 

"I don't want you to be nice," the henchwoman rasped, tongue wetting her lips as she gazed into those deep burning eyes capable of making her knees go weak. She stared back with wide, shining eyes, face glowing with desire. 

The team leader felt her eyebrows knitting. She what? Of course, Emerald had been beholden to her for some time, but she had also been her own woman. A dependable ally in their efforts to crush the goody-goodies of Remnant under her apparently-cute heels. This was a completely different prospect. Leaning even closer, her voice dipped lower, becoming the venomous hissing of a viper. 

“You  _ want _ to be my possession? Even though I’m choking you right now, and we’ve barely kissed once?”

“Y-yes,” she breathed earnestly, needing more. “Please… I’m already yours. Just take me,  _ use _ me.”

"I'm saying that I'll break you, Emerald. Turn you into my slave… into my ashtray, my furniture. My dog. You would have to be a complete doormat to want that kind of life. Pathetic."

Emerald shuddered. Cinder's silky, dark tone made her skin prickle. Moreover, she felt her nipples tighten at the promises the simple word ‘ashtray’ held; even if Cinder hadn't meant it that way, the idea of feeling the hot lick of flame on her skin from that woman’s control of fire was one of her ultimate fantasies. 

"I'll be your ashtray, your slave. Your doormat," she stated, voice unwavering, face a mask of desire.

The game began to change. Yes, she still wanted to warn the green-haired fool of what was to come... but her mind also began to see the possibilities of using her for her own pleasure. Of having someone to play with again. Not that she derived  _ sexual _ pleasure from the past encounters; she just liked watching people squirm.

"Really?" she half-purred, digging her nails into the skin of her neck. "You know, I've never had a pet who was a woman before. I'm likely to hold you in even lower regard than the men. Might throw you away when I'm done, instead of using up what little is left like I did with them." And though she didn't mean it quite as much as the other words, she still pressed her lip against Emerald's ear and breathed, "You might not  _ survive _ ."

Emerald's legs felt as if they were going to collapse. So she leaned into Cinder, feeling the other girl's breasts against her own, and nodded. Her mind was drowning in all the scenarios swimming in her head, lost in those words. Treatment so dangerous, so painful… she could die? She bit into her bottom lip, still lost for words she nodded, slipping her fingers into the soft material of Cinder's dress.

The touch shocked Cinder so much that she found herself at a loss for words. Emerald really didn't mind being treated like an object? She wished to please her that deeply? It didn't mean she would change how she behaved, but it was certainly gratifying. And appealing.

"First rule is first: you don't get to touch me unless I ask. So get your disgusting hands off my dress immediately."

“Oh.” She jerked away and glanced at her hands. Disgusting? Yes, they were disgusting.  _ She _ was disgusting. Her body shivered and she met Cinder's narrowed eyes. "U… understood."

"Better." Then she smirked and went back to her windowsill, sitting and crossing her legs. There would have to be a few cursory tests, just to see if Emerald really meant to make good on all her promises. Pointing at the floor next to her, she said, "Heel."

She tried not to appear too eager. She dropped to her knees immediately, head bowed as she crawled slowly towards her leader- no, her  _ owner _ . Her heart skipped a beat at the thought. Would Cinder really keep her, treat her with distaste more than anyone else? Her head was so low when she made it to Cinder’s side, she was almost at eye level with those heels… and her mouth watered, so thrilled was she to be this close to her at last.

"That wasn’t what I meant by ‘heel’, pet. However…" Cinder bobbed one foot up and down slightly, watching Emerald's eyes following its progress. This would make a fascinating study in just how far she would go and what would count as "too far". "Do you like those? Show me how much you like them. You may touch my shoes."

Emerald met Cinder's eyes and found they were watching her. She dropped her gaze again to her footwear. Her hands shook as she reached out, running her fingers along the smooth, hard leather. They were made of quite rich material, and felt good against her fingertips. She swallowed, then turned her attention to the heels themselves. Hard, sturdy, almost sharp… she rubbed her palm along the lengths. 

A shudder ripped through her as she pictured those heels somewhere much more intimate than her hands. Ignoring her filthy thoughts, she continued to stroke… to  _ worship _ .

"Kiss them," Cinder breathed sensually. Somehow, it was impossible to be entirely cold to her new pet, and that disquieted her. But she was so intent on what she was doing that there was no room to contemplate this too deeply at the moment. She had to know just how far Emerald was willing to go, and she couldn’t learn that without pushing her.

The new pet paused only for a moment before she obeyed. She exhaled heavily before pressing her lips into the dark leather beneath her fingertips. Her shoes smelled nice. Emerald wondered if they were new. She slid her cheek along the supple leather, eye wide and eager as she stared up at her owner. Sure she would not be pleased with just this, Emerald kissed along the entirety of the left shoe. She didn't even realize when rational thought disappeared, lips wet, leaving small damp marks behind.

She wanted to use her tongue… but she forced the thought away. However, Cinder caught the questioning gaze, and her curiosity overtook her need for dominance. "Speak. What is it you want? Something else? Something more?"

"I want to… to…" Emerald bowed her head, cheek still on the leather. She was kissing the high heels of another woman, impossibly aroused, when she felt a rush of clarity. Was she going to ask to  _ lick _ them? To run her tongue along something that dirty… she must be insane. Her courage died away when she met her owner's heated gaze and trembled. She opened her mouth to finish confessing to her.

"Please..." She averted her gaze, voice soft. "I want to lick them."

That shouldn't have had such an effect on Cinder. Disbelieving, she blinked a few times, rubbed at her eyes to see if Emerald was still down there, grazing her cheek up and down the toe of her shoe. That was ridiculous, to feel exhilarated to hear another woman not only consenting to lick some filthy garment of hers, but  _ requesting _ that she be allowed to do so. Were they both demented? Emerald moreso, yes, but she was not above reproach by now. She was  _ encouraging _ this deviant behaviour, after all.

"You want to lick my shoes…  _ what?" _ Might as well try to regain some control. Swallowing to coat her suddenly-dry throat, she continued, "When we are at play, whenever you're my pet, you will call me 'Master'. Not mistress, but  _ Master _ . Do you understand?"

Oddly enough, Emerald felt some of the shame leave her at those words. She may have been filthy, but she was being so for Cinder's pleasure. Not just her own. And she was being  _ accepted. _ She nodded her head, wondering why Cinder chose the title ‘master’ and not ‘mistress’. Though she didn’t have the right to ask.   
  
"I understand,  _ Master _ ," she replied throatily, fingers curling into fists against the floor in an attempt to lessen the intense need she was feeling. "Then…  _ Master _ , may I lick your shoes?"

"You may." Her eyes were round with anticipation, heart hammering. If Emerald actually did this, if she was willing to run her tongue over her high heels, no matter how new or relatively clean they might be… it would show that she was completely and utterly  _ hers _ . Which was new and intrigued her.

Emerald grazed the leather again with her fingertips, chest heaving. She didn't know why, but she was feeling a fresh surge of doubt… but even so, she knew she would obey. She gripped the shoe by the back, eyes squeezing tight. Then, slow as she could manage, she pressed her tongue to the front. A flare of arousal lit deep within her as she began to slide it across the soft material, breathing heavily as she did so.

Cinder watched as long as she could, trying to observe coldly and distantly, before it was impossible to repress a very quiet sigh of pleasure. She liked this. She had always liked being worshipped, but that had been by men; they always assumed they were above her, so therefore bringing them low was more about the sheer sport than it was about any carnal desire. With Emerald, however… she was enjoying every part of this show going on just below her.

The strokes of her tongue were calculating at first, but these firm, sure licks were hard to keep up when her owner was gazing at her so hotly. Her movements were becoming messier. She felt so dirty, so many thoughts were running through her head! What if Mercury or Roman walked in and caught them like this? What was Cinder thinking at that moment? Saliva pooled at the corners of her mouth as she became more eager, getting lost in those thoughts. And the taste. Crisp and clean, somehow dark and rich. She was sure she was drooling but didn't care about that, either.

Somehow, seeing the drool both disgusted and aroused Cinder against her will. This was that provocative to her? Just licking her shoes? Her thighs began to grind against each other as she watched the display of subservience, until she needed to do something to break up the proceedings.

"Switch," she ordered as she brought up the other foot, but she did not kick Emerald as she would have for another pet, did not snap at her or otherwise shame her further. "You did a good job on the first one. Do you like the taste of my leather, pet?"

"Yes, Master," she purred back, lips wet, strands of spit sticking to her chin. "Thank you for letting me taste it," she added breathily before pushing her mouth to the other.

This time, she focused on the back of the shoe, the actual heel itself, licking along the long semi-round column. She wrapped her lips around it and suckled lightly, moaning into the leather before running her soft pink lips to the toe of the shoe to place a small kiss. And throughout the whole ordeal, Master watched. Cinder was more eager than she appeared to be, that much was obvious with the way her thighs ground together from time to time. And the way those eyes stared into her, burned through her…

"That's right, my creature. My mongrel. Show me how much you love shoes - no, you love  _ only _ Master's shoes. Love them, worship them." 

What on earth was she saying? Doing? Her head was beginning to swim from the haze of heat that this moment was causing, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop the madness. It was too good. Too inviting, exciting.

"Keep going," Cinder breathed seductively as her other shoe came up and pressed down on the back of her heel, dislodging it and sliding it off until Emerald was left holding the dark leather. "Inside."

Emeralds eyes widened in surprise. For once, she was seeing her beloved leader lose herself in an emotion.  _ Any _ emotion. She took immense pride in the fact that she lost herself over someone as pathetic as her. 

Even if this new request was unexpected. She thought the shoe worship would be where it ended, but apparently there would be more. Not wanting to disappoint, she grazed the bottom of the dainty, bare foot with her nails. Like the rest of her skin, Cinder’s feet were soft; of course they were. Everything about Cinder was perfect. With an elated expression, and trying to keep an eye on Cinder’s, she pressed her lips onto the toes. Beneath the leather and some sort of perfume, she tasted a bit of sweat, smelled of it, but somehow that made this humiliation all the more arousing. She sucked her pinkie toe into her mouth for just a moment before kissing her way to her ankle.

Against her own will, a full blush broke out across Cinder's cheeks. She had definitely meant for the slave's tongue to continue its journey inside the high heel, not to take parts of her foot into her mouth! Sure, that was probably less dirty than the shoe itself in all actuality, but somehow she felt as if it wasn't. As if Emerald had gone too far again… and the pet was clearly enraptured with the act.   
  
She was cute. Her blatant lust was  _ cute _ .

"Y-you mangy cur!" Cinder admonished, though her body language didn't match her tone. Wasn’t she supposed to be kicking her, or throwing her out of the attic? Instead, she was gripping onto the windowseat harder, chest heaving as she tried to control her breathing to no avail. "How dare you touch my feet without asking permission, take m-my toe into your mouth…" Where had she been going with this again? "And without doing the same for the others. How unfair." 

That had  _ definitely _ not been where she intended to wind up. Emerald felt a smile grow on her face, and she nibbled lightly on a soft big toe, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Yes, Master. But your beautiful feet have five toes… which one is next?"

As she spoke, her pet flicked her tongue and nibbled on each individual digit. And then the unthinkable happened - something the new master would have paid a good many Lien to erase from existence. 

Cinder Fall  _ giggled _ .

Immediately, her hand raised up to clap over her own mouth. She had never giggled at any time in her life, period - much less during an intimate moment. It was a sign of weakness, admitting that the attentions to her foot were actually tickling her. The great Cinder Fall could not be tickled! She was immune to such mundane, earthly ailments! Yet Emerald's teasing tongue and lips had caused it to happen, and there was nothing she could do but try for damage control.

"Don't you…  _ dare _ leave everything up to me, slave," she panted weakly as her dampened toes wiggled in the air. "Which is y-your favourite? Speak."

Emerald paused. Did Cinder just giggle… and then  _ stutter _ on top of that? It took all her will to hold back a goofy grin; only the knowledge that teasing Cinder would certainly bring an end to this experimentation could help her manage it.

"The pinkie toe, by far, Master." She took the tiny toe between her lips. She couldn't get that cute, adorable little sound from her head. Her owner truly was the sweetest, even if it was buried under fire and acid. She nipped the toe every now and then, never to the point of pain, just a playful little bite.

The first two nips only made Cinder gasp quietly, but the third prompted her to lift her other heel up and place it against Emerald's forehead, pushing back slightly to part her from her self-set task. Panting, she hastily gathered her wits. This was the first time anyone had ever paid her feet the slightest bit of attention - outside of when they were in shoes and stepping upon their chests, that is. But Emerald  _ wanted _ to worship them. Was this something she wanted more of? Perhaps. That bore further contemplation indeed.

"I..." Clearing her throat, she resumed her previous cold tone of voice - though it was largely futile, given how her cheeks were lit up like twin bonfires. "You are not allowed to bite your master, do you understand? Not… unless you're asked for it directly."

"Understood, Master." She tilted Cinder's pale foot upward and flicked her tongue across the warm flesh she found there, over the ball and tiny joints, sucking on a toe every now and then but making sure not to bite anymore.

Against all odds and expectations, the villainess truly was enjoying this. Both of them were. As she watched the lips and tongue dutifully worship her pale skin, she thought back to how those lips had felt upon her own, how eager and earnest. No one had ever been so straightforward about their feelings with her before - at least, no one who would have been remotely worthy of her. Emerald might have been a pathetic cur, but she was at least someone with whom she could associate. Not beneath her notice entirely.

"Very good, pet," she said in a soft tone as she raised her foot to gently stroke one dark cheek. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Emerald blushed. Enjoy it? This was completely beyond enjoyment; it was on a whole different level. However, being so available and honest would surely make her boring - and then whatever this was would be over. Emerald couldn't let that happen not now that she'd had a literal  _ taste _ of the goddess she followed. 

"It wasn't bad." She smirked slightly before adding, "Master."

Both of Cinder’s eyebrows raised at that comment. "Not bad? What would have made it better?" Before Emerald could continue, she slid her leg to the side, angling her toes so that the well-tended nails dug into the dusky cheek - just enough to let her pet know she was on thin ice. "Tell me right now."

The poor pet held back a swear; she had not expected that response. Truthfully, nothing could top this! But then again, there  _ were _ a couple things… and maybe she could mention them without earning herself a death sentence. She swallowed, face burning.

"Being allowed to lick  _ higher _ , Master," she replied after a moment.

Both of Cinder's eyes shot much, much wider. That was unexpected. What she did expect was for the green-haired girl to cower, to retract her statement and assure her that everything was actually quite perfect. But instead, she had the audacity to request she be given free reign? To be allowed to touch her in a way no one  _ ever _ touched her?

"Emerald… you are a bad, bad pet who doesn't know her place. I allowed you to put your unworthy tongue on my skin, and you complain about where?"

Emerald recognized a flicker of something in those eyes, felt the sharp toenails digging into her skin… "No, Master! I wasn't complaining," she protested loudly. "I was just answering the questions you asked honestly. This was wonderful, a-and I’m very grateful, but of course I would love to do more for you. Would you rather I lie, Master?"

"No, I would not want you to lie." And it was the truth; yes, the things people did irritated her. Emerald less so, but she was not immune. However, lying was not merely irritating - it was unforgivable. "But you still must be taught discipline." Sitting back slightly, parting their skin, she snapped, "Put my heel back on."

Emerald couldn't help but give a little victorious smile before obeying her owner’s commands. She grasped Cinder's foot, sliding the heel neatly on. "Anything else, Master?"

Cinder brought both feet primly in front of herself, hands on either side of her hips. Her own features were completely cold, even though her cheeks still held hints of the blush from earlier. That likely wouldn't fade for quite some time.

"Bend over my knees, pet."

All the wild possibilities of that one simple command flashed through Emerald’s head. She bit her bottom lip and eyed her owners face slowly. She was truly serious? With a thick swallow, she got up from her crouch. 

"How would you like me to be positioned, Master?"

"Didn't I just say?" Pointing to her left, she said, "Your head goes here. I want to see that rear end pointing up at me."

So Emerald positioned herself as told, embarrassed at the fact that she was so vulnerable. It was as if Cinder's eyes were burning through her clothing, through her dark skin, at the even darker desires inside she was hopefully about to satisfy.

Between Emerald's baldly-stated desire to press her tongue against other parts of her body, and the fact that she had been allowed to tease her already, to partially strip her even if it was only her shoes, Cinder felt compelled to settle the score. She needed that. Therefore, she reached one delicate hand up and slowly began to edge Emerald's tight white capris down, exposing the green panties underneath. Those were left in place to cover her expanse of firm backside.

Being stripped by Cinder wasn’t exactly embarrassing to the pet. The hot fingertips felt delicious against her round bottom, even through panties. She gazed ahead, resisting the urge to look back and see Cinder's response. Did her leader like what she saw? Or was it the opposite, was she displeased with Emerald's body? She squirmed. She felt like a naughty child being punished by her mother for sticking her fingers in the cookie jar… not that she didn't like it. In fact, she was enjoying it immensely.

Smirking to herself, Cinder tucked one fingernail beneath the very edge of her underpants, pressing in slightly as she dragged it over the skin it found there. "Yes," she whispered as she teased. "Yes, you need a firm hand to guide you. And I have a  _ very _ firm hand."

Sudden nervousness made her blurt out, "I have yet to feel this firm hand… Master." But Emerald regretted it the moment she said it. She trembled a little, not wanting to know what response she was going to get. She spoke hastily, "With no disrespect, Mistress- I mean, Mast…" she trailed off, sighing. She had never done this before and was already messing up.

"You are presumptuous," Cinder snapped curtly, digging in with the nail briefly before she withdrew her hand. "But you shall learn. You want to see what my hand is like? Let me show you."

"I'm sorry, Master! But if that's what you want…" Emerald felt tense and she squeezed her eyes shut.  She squeaked a little when she felt the brief spark of pain on her bum, and the lack of Cinder’s warmth was noticeably missing. She unconsciously wiggled.

A sinister smile spread across the leader’s perfect face as she raised her hand toward the ceiling. Briefly, she contemplated whether or not she should use true force, or simply enough to make her point. The latter would do, surely.

Then the hand came rocketing down, a loud thunderclap echoing outward from the palm when it struck the two fleshy spheres in the exact centre. Only the thin material of the garment covering them kept it from being deafening. Emerald let out a gasp before she could control it. Somehow even though she was expecting it, the force and pain was still so shocking. Heat spread across the abused area of her bottom, and she heard Cinder let out a low chuckle. Though it had hurt, it wasn't that bad. She wet her lips, panting and hiding a smile. She'd wanted this for so long...

"Satisfied?" The question was simple, but weighted. Clearly, the dark mistress had enjoyed delivering that blow as per her pet's request. For fun, she gripped one of the reddened cheeks hard, dragging it in a rough circle with her sharp-nailed fingers.

The rough treatment of her bottom made her squirm, and like a lightning bolt Emerald was hit with a sudden realization. She loved this treatment, and so did  _ something _ she wasn't sure Cinder would like. Groaning softly, she felt herself twitch. She opened her mouth and let out a pant. Shit, she hadn't thought about this! Maybe Cinder wouldn't notice… but for good measure, she raised her hips slightly, Cinder's hand still holding one warm globe of flesh.

The action showed the team leader that the dark creature draped across her lap was surely not hating their play too much. That was all the encouragement she needed. Again, she drew her hand up and brought it down - very slightly harder this time. A purr of pleasure escaped her own throat at the satisfying feel of yielding flesh meeting her chastising hand through such a thin veil of cotton with such force.

It hurt more this time, and Emerald couldn't help but whimper at the feeling. It hurt, but it felt so good. The firm, possessive grip Cinder held her plump backend with didn't help. She felt a bit of saliva escape her lips, and she raised her hand to wipe it, not able to keep her butt as high anymore, her knees were feeling just a little bit weaker. There was an incredibly hot sensation where Cinder had swatted, and she resisted the urge to rub the sore spot. 

"Master," she panted, if her owner kept doing this she didn't know how long she'd be able to hold herself up. Then Cinder would feel her shame! "Maybe we should… s-stop here," she rasped, face red as she twisted to meet Cinder's burning gaze.

"Oh? Now you think you can tell me what to do?" Two quick, light swats - ones more like a man would deliver to a waitress than meant to actually cause harm. "Maybe we should keep going. I think that's an interesting alternative to your plan."

"Whatever you want, Master," she sighed, swallowing heavily. There was little point in arguing; her master was bound to find out regardless. Chances were Cinder would be less angry with her if she found out sooner rather than later. Assuming they went further than spanking today.

Another loud blow to her rump, one that prompted another chuckle of glee. As she did so, Cinder licked her lips and gazed at how the plump ass moved with the contact. Glorious. 

That was when she felt something pressing against her thigh. Shrugging, she pushed Cinder's culottes further down to her ankles and reared back to strike again, but she still felt the slight pressure coming from just below Emerald's navel.

"You're just full of surprises," she purred suspiciously as she stopped to briefly tease the skin just above her waistband with a fingernail.

Emerald laughed nervously, "I can say the same. I didn't take you for the type that enjoyed having her shoes and toes licked, but I guess… everyone’s different." She shuddered when she felt Cinder begin to poke under her undies. The woman felt IT, but it was obvious by her tone she didn't know what it was. She was suddenly feeling regretful of everything she'd done. The kiss, the shoe-licking, the bending down for a spanking. This could only end badly…

Once the words had faded, so did Cinder's smile, and her hand darted over to grasp a handful of Emerald's hair and jerk her head backward, nearly up to the level of her own face. Pain exploded on her scalp, and she winced. Despite the rather firm grip, Emerald could try to make a break for it; she was quick, and rather strong. She could easily pull out of that grip. But that would certainly earn her a death sentence. Maybe she could tell Cinder this just wasn't for her. No harm, no foul. She was in over her head. 

"Cinder, I’m sorry, I… this is a bad idea. You're my leader, a-and I respect you, and I don’t want to… to jeopardize our working relationship! So… s-so, I, uh…" She couldn't wait to hear Mercury's explosions of laughter at this epic failure. She shifted as if to move.

And the shifting, of course, pressed the curious element even harder against her master's leg. Therefore, it should have been no surprise when Cinder leaned in and pressed her lips against Emerald's ear.

"You're full of bad ideas today, too," she hissed as she began to smooth her hand gently over the naïve girl's bare stomach. "Kisses I didn't ask for… worshipping my shoes, and then telling me that  _ I _ am the depraved one for allowing you to enjoy yourself?"

Emerald was paralyzed by the sensation of her leader’s hot breath, the feeling of those plump lips against the sensitive shell of her ear. "I'm sorry, Master," she said hastily. "N-never tried to say you were depraved! I just..." She gave up trying to talk, Cinder’s hand on her toned belly making her head swim. She made a half hearted attempt to catch her owner's hand and interrupt its journey.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" she hissed as her hand dwindled downward, feeling the fingers tugging at her forearm and not having a single care about them. "That you were planning to use this on me? What a little idiot you are."

"I didn't think anything like that, M-Master," the pet stammered, dropping her hand, running her eyes along the woman's face. She was clearly amused, smug at the way her new slave was so helpless, so guilty. “Really!”

The mirth grew darker and darker, until it was almost just rage with a smile painted over it. As her hand finally reached the waistband - on the other side this time - she growled at her, "You thought… you were going to assassinate me."

_ Assassinate? _

Emerald gaped, eyes wide as saucers. Panic made her heart pound at a million miles per minute and she shook her head rapidly.  _ "What?! _ Cinder, you couldn’t be more wrong - I would never do that! That's not what this is!" Cinder’s eyes glinted like twin suns, dangerously hot. She had no doubt she was seconds away from death. If Emerald made the wrong move, she would die, so she decided to not make a move at all, holding perfectly still as much as she could.

"Really?!" Cinder growled violently, the fist only tightening against the poor, tortured roots as she shook her slightly. "Then explain THIS!"

And without hesitation, she shot her hand into her underwear, aiming to fetch out the concealed weapon. Except... it wasn't quite what she had been expecting to feel. The item was soft and warm, though it did feel roughly like a handle of some sort. However, no matter how far down she felt, there never seemed to be anything attached to said handle - and no matter how hard she tugged, it only slipped around in her hand. A high pitched whine escaped from Emerald’s throat, and she nearly sobbed. 

As she reached the point where the “handle” melded seamlessly with the skin of Emerald's abdomen is when the truth finally dawned on her: it wasn't a weapon at all. Not the kind that would present any threat to her life, at any rate.

"Cinder," the poor, tortured girl gasped out. "I p-promise it’s not going to hurt you… a-and you're tugging too hard on my hair!" Emerald whimpered, clearly humiliated at the course of events, her dark skin flushed and sweaty.

The hand released her hair. However, the other hand stayed right where it was - grasping tightly, refusing to release. A few seconds passed with no further reaction, other than Cinder staring vaguely downward as she seemed to be contemplating. Emerald didn't know what to make of that. Her expression wasn't even menacing anymore; it was just completely blank. Beyond that, she kept a steady and far too tight grip on her crotch, clutched around it like it was a leash or similar. 

"Master," she panted raggedly, squirming back and forth in a vain, involuntary attempt to escape.

"Shh," she hissed. It wasn't even harshly; just firm and quick. A few more seconds went by before she looked up into Emerald's eyes, her own face completely passive. "Stand up."

She didn't exactly have a choice, and she would have done as commanded anyway. Emerald stood unsteadily, pants still bunched around her ankles and her knees feeling like she was going to collapse. She wanted to do nothing more than jerk her hips in an attempt to get some friction against the heat clamped around her arousal. What was she going to do to her?

Nodding briefly, almost as if to herself, Cinder reached forward and yanked the underwear the rest of the way down. There was a quiet noise of the elastic being stretched beyond its usual tolerance, but it didn't tear. Then she was face to face with the item in question.

Emerald had a  _ cock _ . Where she had been expecting to find a concealed pistol, she certainly had; a dark, partially rigid pistol that felt hot against her palm. The salty tang of male arousal filled the air, and even though it was from an unexpected source, she still found it as familiar as ever.

"Please don't look at it," she whispered, ashamed. This was the moment of truth. Everything was going to go downhill from here, wasn't it? She squeezed her eyes shut, fists clenched. It had bothered Emerald when she was younger, having a body that didn’t match her soul, but hard work and a monthly application of medicinal Dust had helped her move past that shame. Someday, she had hoped to find a doctor who would finish the job - give her the body she so desperately wished she owned. 

But now, with Cinder's burning eyes on the only clear example of what she had once been, all her embarrassment and old insecurities had returned tenfold. She was probably disgusted at the sight. It was just abnormal. Now she would never let Emerald be at her side again, and give her that look of contempt she shot at those she disliked. She hadn't even realized her eyes had welled up with the threat of tears until they were falling.

Cinder opened her mouth to speak as she glanced up at the stricken look on her teammate's face, and paused. She'd seen Emerald pout, scowl, look chagrined and meek, even completely hopeless. Her colleague could be so expressive at times. But this, of all things, was the first to bring actual tears of  _ shame _ to her eyes. 

"Maybe you did think you were going to use this on me," she breathed, stroking it experimentally. The skin slid up and down easily. All desire to continue to tease her, to cajole and deride, seemed to leave her in that instant. So she found herself breathing, "Why hide it? Why own such a… prodigious gift if you weren't going to surprise someone with it eventually - even if someone other than me?"

Emeralds wet eyes shot open at the sensation of Cinder’s hand, and she unconsciously jerked her hips. Cinder's fingers were the perfect temperature, and they stroked with such gentleness it made her feel as if she was going to blow right there. "G...gift?" she whispered incredulously. She gazed at her leader, gauging her reaction. There was no disgust in those eyes, only curiosity… and possibly desire. But she couldn’t assume that. She wet her lips with her little pink tongue. 

"It's… gross," she went on slowly. "It's not a gift, Master. It's a curse."

"It is the fool who views a gift as a curse, only because they haven't learned how to utilize it properly." Jerking harder, she made no other move to invade her space more. Though her seat was not nearly so comfortable as it had been before, remaining there made her feel as if she maintained her authority, silly as that was. "You could have lived as a man and taken power much more efficiently, easily. Men seem to get everything they want without having to break a sweat. But that ship has sailed, I suppose, since you are all woman now. Well…  _ mostly _ woman."

Emerald groaned as the treatment of her cock became rougher, and her stomach twisted with pleasure - both from the unexpectedly kind words and the touch. It was getting harder for her to concentrate on the kindness coming from Cinder’s sweet lips, however, and not on her lips themselves. "I… I'm sorry, Master."

The faster she stroked, the more the fearless leader found her eyes drawn back down to the head slightly below her, amazed at the fact that it was real, that she was doing this for her  _ female _ comrade. After a minute of relative silence, she began stroking agonizingly slow as she leaned her head to one side, watching both her hand and the cock move, memorizing its every feature.

"You… must have to go to great lengths to hide this everyday," she breathed, hoping Emerald wouldn’t notice her voice shaking very slightly with building desire. "Whether or not you should have, I can appreciate that you did it on a consistent basis and I never noticed. Appreciate and admire your dedication to keeping your secret under wraps."

The lightheaded girl didn't know what to say or do, so she nodded and blushed heavily. "I think m-my Semblance… warping people’s vision of reality, it formed because I wanted people to see me a-as  _ me, _ and not some boy. I learned to hide my body before that, though, and even then-" 

She trailed off as Cinder’s fist reached the top of her member again, just below her sensitive head. She lost the ability to speak. She could feel the fluid beginning to trickle a bit more excessively from the tip of her cock, announcing the end was nigh. A whimper tore from Emerald's throat and sweat shone brighter on her forehead and dark skin. If Cinder continued, she wouldn't be able to hold back… but she remembered what she was saying. 

"Even then, I have slipped up a few times. Like with Mercury."

The hand tightened slightly. "You told Mercury? Before telling me? Oh, for shame, for shame." Wicked undercurrent returned to Cinder’s words as her nails turned inward to gouge into the fragile skin for a few seconds. Emerald groaned, a crease appearing on her forehead as she tried to resist moving against the tight, warm hand that clasped her. "You pledged service to me, but you did not trust me."

"I didn't  _ tell _ him!" The pet winced in mild pain, still desperate for more from Cinder. She licked her lips and stared at her owner with pleading eyes. "He and I may or may not have had a tiny thing before, just made out a little, a-and he found out about…  _ it _ accidentally. Which really killed his mood. And I never told you because I…" She blushed heavily and glanced down, her facing growing even redder when she saw the grip on her shaft. It was so swollen it looked as if it was going to burst. What a nightmare it would be if she were to come! 

"I cared about your opinion too much. It wasn't worth risking disapproval," she gasped out through clenched teeth.

Cinder seemed to consider the words, merely holding on for a moment so as to give the poor girl some brief respite. Going over her plight in her head, she eventually seemed to reach a decision. "You did me a disservice, Emerald. I understand the situation with Mercury wasn't what you wanted… but the fact remains that you did not disclose this to me. And for that, you will have to pay."

"Pay for- when did I start having to tell you every little thing?" Emerald shot back, breathless. Now that Cinder's hot little hand had stopped stroking, her thoughts were a little clearer. "I mean, before today, we never got anywhere  _ close _ to… to d-doing something like this! If you weren't interested in me, then why would you have cared what I have down there?"

Instantly, Cinder glared up at her. "Who says I'm even interested in you now? You presume too much." Then she cupped the smooth sack below the tortured flesh, fondling the globes inside of it. She didn’t want to be cruel to Emerald, but she couldn’t resist teasing her to  _ some _ degree. "You should have told me, because I asked you at the very beginning of our journey together to always be honest with me. If you can't do that…"

The sensations Emerald was feeling helped ease the crushing disappointment she felt. She stiffened, using every bit of willpower she had in her to stop herself from hurriedly reaching down and finishing right then and there. Every roll of her spheres within the sack caused tingling pleasure to shoot up through her length, premature moisture oozing from its tip. She couldn't last much longer. How could something that felt so good be so terrible at the same time?

"I'm so sorry, Master. Forgive me," she whimpered, begging with her eyes to have release. Emerald needed to come so badly it  _ ached _ . "You can trust me. I won't… won’t keep something from you again."

"Of course you won't. Because you know I'll be so harsh with you if you do..." Then she grasped the thick, hot length in her palm again, experimenting with the sensation. "You know what will happen."

_ "Shit!" _ Emerald panted, eyes wide. She could feel her orgasm building rapidly, her stomach tingling with that familiar warning. Her cock twitched against Cinder's fingers, and the sight only pushed her even further to the edge.

Leaning down, Cinder inhaled deeply, letting the pungent scent of an orgasm so long denied coming to a boil fill her lungs. How could she keep being cruel to Emerald when she was being so earnest in her desires? The hand began to set a very steady pace immediately as the team leader gazed at it longingly, yet without any compassion or obvious "urge" that could not be restrained. She just wanted to see what would happen if she kept this up more than anything, even if there were desires brewing under the surface.

An animal sound burst from Emerald as she finally exploded after far too long. Pleasure surged through her cock and she gushed, eyes screwed shut, unable to care at that moment about anything but herself and the pleasure making her body weak.

And Cinder.  _ Always _ Cinder.   
  
Emerald nearly collapsed as the aftershocks of her orgasm vibrated through her, Cinder's calculating, cold eyes engraved in her mind. "I'm sorry," she managed to cry out, tears of relief pouring onto her dark cheeks.

As it turned out, she had a lot more cause to apologise than she knew. With her eyes closed, there was no way for her to see that she had sprayed thick, hot seed onto the face of her owner – all over one cheek and chin, her nose. A milky drip hung from her eyebrow and eventually fell to the lap of her dress. When she sat back in mild surprise, more of the substance rolled down onto her chest, noticeable gobs of it sinking into the material.

Once the aftershocks had subsided, Emerald looked at the mess she made with a terrified expression. Her filthy orgasm had ended up all over the one woman she respected above all others, and she hadn't even done it intentionally! How in the world had she released so much? Why hadn't she been more careful? She made a pathetic, whimpering noise and bowed her head. The complete lack of rage on her owner’s face made it all the more terrifying.

"Please, I didn't mean to," she whispered desperately, panicking. "I'm so sorry, Master. But it f-felt so good…" 

Even as the words fell from Emerald’s lips, and even though she was deeply sorry, that didn't stop her body’s reaction. The sight of the woman she desired, soaked with her seed - especially those beautiful lips, parted slightly in her surprise and displaying the sheen of her orgasm rolling down them - made her semi-soft cock start to rise again. She moved at last, reaching down to cover her sticky member in shame and hide her physical response.

But a hand rocketed from the side and slapped Emerald's out of the way – with enough force to make it sting afterward. Cinder still held no true malice in her eyes, but she was glaring up evenly at the green-haired woman as she reached up again to grasp the partially stiff length, covered as it was in juices.

“You and I both know,” she said in a dangerously quiet tone, twisting the flesh from side to side in a vaguely painful manner, “that you have to be aware of your own actions at all times in our line of work. That definitely applies here. Feeling that you were nearing your end, you might have asked me to use my mouth on you, or at the very least warned me that a truckload of your foul emissions were heading for my face.  _ Covering _ me. But you failed to do that.”   
  
However... even though she was saying these things in a tone that brooked no argument, when she mentioned that her face was covered, Cinder's cheeks did become very slightly pink – the same way they had when her toes were being worshipped earlier. Maybe her mind was displeased with her subordinate's indiscretion, but her body was responding against her own will.

Emerald didn't make the mistake of trying to cover herself again, especially now that Cinder had regrasped her length and was mistreating it. The twisting of her cock was uncomfortable, but even so just her leader touching her was enough to make the sensation become a bit pleasurable and she was rapidly getting harder. After just finishing! And she couldn't take her eyes away from the sticky fluid that coated her owner's face; if Cinder licked her lips or even opened her mouth, a bit of Emerald's cum would enter her mouth and Cinder would taste her. The idea made her whimper; she  _ wanted _ Cinder to taste her. Now that she had mentioned putting her mouth on Emerald... 

"I know. P-please forgive me, I'll do anything…"

The whimpering gave her away. Cinder could tell that Emerald did feel remorse, but that her arousal was overpowering it with little effort. But she was having too much trouble of her own to adequately reprimand her for that. The feeling of rapidly-cooling spunk rolling down her upper lip made her breathe faster through her nose, cheeks only further inflamed in spite of her efforts to remain in control of her reactions. But she made her best effort to ignore it, to command her new pet instead of worrying about how she looked.

“You  _ will _ do anything,” she whispered harshly. “Start by kneeling before me. You’re going to...”

And she stopped dead. Sure enough, the movements of her mouth had drawn a little of the cum inside, and a fresh shiver passed through her entire body as her eyes drifted closed. The salty, muted notes were too much to savour with one taste, and before she could stop herself, she had already licked her lips clean to get as much as possible inside. “Mmm...”

Emerald’s jaw dropped at the action, but she hastily shut her mouth. Even so, she knew she could never get the image out of her head, nor the sound. The way a little pink tongue had swirled across her sweet mouth, leisurely as if licking off frosting. The sound of Cinder's moan of pleasure, it was as if it had tasted delicious to her… it would fill her dreams for nights to come. Her dark cheeks flushed, her face awash with desire. 

"Master...?"

The single word broke the spell. Eyes flying open, Cinder bored holes through Emerald's as she glared up at her, fire sparking deep inside of her even as her cheeks burned brighter with the shame of what she had just done. It had presented a weakness to an opponent, which was something that went against her very nature. Even if she had enjoyed the brief taste, she could not allow that to continue.

“Clean this offensive mess off me,” she ordered in a would-be calm tone of voice, tugging the cock downward to encourage her to kneel as she had previously ordered. “Right now – and don't leave  _ anything _ behind, got it?”

"Yes, Master, I-I understand!" She scrambled to obey and immediately dropped to her knees, the memories of her earlier actions with her master’s shoes making her blush even brighter. Her eyes gleamed as she stared up into Cinder's, waiting for her to continue. The leader's thighs parted to allow Emerald to scoot closer, and she leaned forward at the waist.

“Get all of it,” she said in a quieter tone now that their faces were so close to one another. “Taste yourself instead of forcing me to taste you. And never forget who you're talking to, who you’re defiling with your disgusting essence; I am your  _ master _ now.”

Emerald was both turned on and queasy at what her master wanted her to do. The idea of licking up her own seed was rather sickening, but at the same time it made her stomach throb with warmth. Seeing that Cinder was definitely being serious about her order, Emerald leaned close. 

“Of course, Master. I’ll be… thorough. I promise.”

It was a privilege just being able to lick Cinder's skin, even if it was to clean her. Emerald didn’t much care for the taste of herself, but beneath the salt of her release she tasted Cinder's sweet skin. She had started off slowly, but the more she lapped at her owner’s skin the more involved in the task she became. She wished Cinder had more left over on her lips, because she wanted nothing more than to lap at them. She made do with licking the tiny bit still at the corner of her mouth, closer than she'd ever thought possible. After that she moved to the cheek, and as she cleaned up the clearish fluid she discovered her master's skin had flushed an even deeper scarlet. Her master was embarrassed? Emerald felt a grin grow on her face. The woman was adorable.

Once she saw Emerald was smiling, apparently amused at the state of her mild shame, Cinder whispered, "Shut  _ up!" _ and leaned in to take her lips hotly, flicking her tongue past them to taste the essence there. It was hot and wet inside her mouth, and though she knew she was doing something ridiculous, something she could never take back, she couldn't stop, couldn't make herself resist the prospect of more of the thick fluid rocking her senses.

Emerald was taken aback, but she wasn't about to protest. Delicious, plump lips fell against hers with enough force to let her know who Emerald belonged to. At least, at that moment. She felt Cinder's tongue lashing throughout her mouth, licking up what still remained, and she whimpered into the kiss, resisting the urge to meet the intruding tongue with her own. 

Meanwhile, her hand twitched with the urge to hold onto something. Cinder was preoccupied, she wouldn't notice if Emerald were to touch herself, would she? The idea seemed sound within her lust-fogged head, she just couldn't think when she was this painfully hard. Not to mention Cinder was kissing her - actually  _ kissing _ her. Kissing  _ her! _ She squeezed the very base of her cock, giving her member a loose, almost casual stroke and opening her mouth wider for easier access.

She turned out to be right. Feeling Emerald's mouth fall open wider was enough of a distraction that Cinder never noticed what was going on further down. Around that time, she reached back and gripped the hairs at the nape of Emerald's neck tightly, pulling her up just the tiniest bit while she sat back and their kiss deepened. Emerald groaned into the other mouth as she began to grip her dark cock with a firmer hand, and she couldn't hold back anymore. This was all she had ever wanted. She made a pathetic noise, rubbing her own tongue against her master’s. Cinder’s saliva tasted so good, her tongue was soft as velvet. Now that she wasn't holding back, the plump lips were even more delicious.

For a few more seconds, Cinder gave herself over entirely to the moment, drank in the gentle sensation of her teammate's sweet mouth, the sharp undercurrent of the essence that coated her tongue - they were sharing it between them. It inflamed her desire tenfold. But eventually, she did begin to notice the groans, the shifting. Angling her head, she glanced with one eye down at Emerald's arm - and saw it moving rapidly, milking her own cock yet again. Instantly, she jerked away from the kiss.

"Who said you could touch yourself?"

Emerald cowered beneath Cinder's fiery gaze, her hand paralyzed on her cock. Her mouth tingled where her master's mouth had been. Her heart pounded and she struggled to find a response. Her tongue felt too large for her mouth, and she stammered idiotically when she tried to speak. She couldn't say she was sorry because she knew when she did it it was wrong. And she was sure Cinder would agree. 

"It's so hard it hurts! I need it," she murmured in a pleading tone. Was this the last straw? Emerald had been so disobedient, and had kept her anatomy a secret. Even though it was a secret she should normally be allowed to keep, it was true that Cinder had asked for  _ complete honesty _ . Panic gripped her chest as the possibility of being thrown out entered her mind.

"Sit." When Emerald didn't react right away, she pushed her down to the floor by the crown of her head until her nude rump touched the cool wood. "Didn't I tell you to sit?!"

The henchwoman trembled as she gazed upward at her master. Her knees were partially spread in front of her, ankles still trapped by her clothes, and her butt felt cold against the ground. What did Cinder want, what was she going to do? She hadn't fully punished Emerald yet that night. The thought made Emerald somewhat relieved, and she let out a sigh. For all her confidence, when it came to these matters, Cinder blushed easy and forgave easy.

Or so she thought.

"You... came in here," Cinder began, voice full of passion that could not be tied down to either arousal or anger. "Kissed me out of nowhere, put your mouth on my shoes. Forced me to spank you - and revealed your anatomy to me, so turned on were you by the spanking. Then you… climaxed all over my face, forced me to taste your hot, pungent seed. And now, you thought you could just use my mouth while you jerked off? Is that it?"

"Wha… what? NO!" Emerald gasped out loud, shaking her head wildly, her green hair more of a mess than she'd realized. Her eyes were wide as saucers. "I…"

Belatedly, she thought about what Cinder had said. It was true that she had done all of those things. Not all of them intentionally, but she had done them. Emerald bit deep into her plump bottom lip, and hung her head. "Yes, you’re right, Master. I’m guilty. But I didn't do any of that on purpose!"

“But you did it.” Incensed, the fiery vixen pushed to her feet and began walking around Emerald, heels clacking against the floor. Her pet shifted where she sat, feeling like a specimen on display. “Yes… all those liberties you took, all the 'mistakes' you keep making… how  _ dare _ you. Why couldn't you approach me more earnestly? Show me this fine hunk of meat that hangs between your legs and simply inform me that you wanted to put it inside of me?”

Emerald wondered if the question was rhetorical, but she didn't risk not answering. It was clear by the way she was strutting angrily around Emerald that Cinder was infuriated. She squeezed her eyes shut. "That would have been inappropriate… and not…  _ completely _ accurate."

Because Emerald Sustrai had never wanted  _ just _ sex. She wanted more. If she went to Cinder about this, she would have confessed her other secrets, as well, including her feelings for her leader. That was a truly horrifying prospect.

“And any of this was appropriate?” Emerald didn't reply. Therefore, she decided to elicit a reply directly – by walking around to tread very lightly on her cock. “ANSWER!”

The vague pressure momentarily cost Emerald the ability to talk, eyes locked on the shoe that pressed to her erection. She gulped, shaking her head vigorously. Despite the threat of her erection possibly being crushed if she wasn't careful, her length shuddered and swelled even more at the crude treatment Cinder had begun giving it.

"Th-that's different," Emerald whined, her lips drawn back in a pout, her eyes glistening with the start of tears. "Those were accidents," she insisted earnestly. “You  _ have _ to believe me!”

Pursing her lips, she began to shift the shoe back and forth slightly. “Accidents that got you so hot that you couldn't hide it anymore. Accidents that drove you to spurt all over me. Ruined my dress.” She put very slightly more weight on the cock beneath her, enough that it might send a flash of pain amongst the pleasure, as her hand gestured at the flirty red dress still swishing around her thighs. “And I think you wanted that. You wanted to see your seed all over me, covering my face, staining my clothes. To mark me as yours. But you know that I belong to NO ONE.”

Her slave grimaced, letting out a grunt of pain. She wasn't expecting that force, so it was both surprising and painful. She made sure her hips were still, and she was disturbed that the bit of pain sent a heavy, pulsing throb throughout her entire length. 

Maybe it was the words she was hearing. She never meant for it to happen, but the idea of coming all over Cinder had been one of her prime fantasies when she jerked off sometimes. And now, so were those beautiful, shoe-clad feet stepping all over her filthy cock. 

"I know you don't belong to anyone!" she exclaimed mournfully, between clenched teeth and voice breathy. “I’m sorry!” She whimpered when she felt Cinder's foot twist, head falling back as a tight moan fell from her lips.

“Better.” Drawing back, she sighed – and had almost put her foot down when she noticed the gleaming of wetness on the cock. “Oh... you've gotten my shoe dirty, haven't you? Hmm... guess you'll have to do something about that.”   
  
Then she angled the heel so that the bottom was pointed a little more up at Emerald. Even so, she would still have to more or less lie on the floor in order to do what Cinder was suggesting. Emerald stared at the glistening heel, cursing herself for making a mess. She rolled over and pushed herself down until she was eye to eye with the shoe, her plump bottom aloft. Her lips parted as she moved towards the shoe, pausing only to prepare herself to again devour her own seed before slowly opening her mouth and using her tongue to start cleaning up her spunk.

“That's it,” she breathed as she sat again, watching the display – both the cleansing of her shoe, and the heart-shaped rump as it waggled back and forth. Mesmerising in its own way, bare and somehow inviting, even though Cinder didn’t have the slightest idea what she might do with it besides deliver another spanking. This went on for nearly a minute before she withdrew away from the eager tongue, seemingly without warning. “Good enough. Thank you. But now… what am I to do with you?”

Had she been let off so light? Emerald didn't think her master would actually ask her such a thing. She kept her head low to the ground, her rear still in the air. "Master, you never finished spanking me. P-perhaps that? Or maybe…" She swallowed thickly, and she shot her suggestion out hurriedly and embarrassed before she could chicken out. "You could step on my cock more. Whatever you want, I’m all yours."

Clearly, Cinder disapproved of being given suggestions – but at the same time, she really had asked for them this time. No sense in punishing Emerald when she was only trying to please her, doing as she was told. “I do have plans for that cock later,” she grumbled. “So stepping on it might interfere if we should get carried away, which would displease me greatly. Although...”   
  
The tiny bit of colour that had receded now came back with a vengeance. The pet only had a few seconds to wonder why before Cinder spoke again, revealing more than she probably intended.

“You… seemed to enjoy giving me attention down there. Before the spanking, I mean. Worshipping my feet. So...” 

Very cautiously, watching Emerald like a hawk for her reaction just in case it would not be favourable, she began to step free of both of her high heels. Emerald was pleasantly surprised her master was going to let her play with her feet again so soon after the last time, but it thrilled her nonetheless. But she didn't immediately reach for Cinder's delicate little foot, though it was hard to resist. Caution was advisable after so many hasty mistakes. She didn't know how many strikes she had left. 

The position seemed to suit her master’s request, bum still stuck out in the air and - if Emerald was going to be completely honest - she liked the sensation of the open air on her behind, on the equipment dangling below. It felt rather nice. She wet her lips as her master's feet were pulled from each heel in turn, especially so close to her face. Did she really love them that much, after literally only one opportunity to touch them? Her shaft pounded heavily with arousal, and she felt her mouth begin to water in excess, the broad head of her cock glistening with precum as it hung between her legs.

Yes. Yes, she loved her Master’s beautiful little feet. She flicked her eyes up after a few moments, to check for approval before she began. Was her master blushing again?

“Better, but you are still far too eager,” Cinder accused – perhaps to hide her vague embarrassment. Glancing between her bare toes and the face of her new pet, salivating and yearning, she raised one foot and pressed it firmly against said face – not kicking, just exerting enough pressure to be felt. “And far too eager to let me take care of your needs again, you little bitch.”

As the small, soft heel pressed against her lips, and her master's tone took on an imperious, sharp edge, Emerald found herself speechless. How could her words be so at odds with her actions? She opened her mouth slightly to try and respond, and was unable to avoid inhaling. The smell that filled her nose made her moan lightly; skin and new leather. She shifted, her hardened nipples brushing against her shirt as she shifted. 

"I'm sorry."

“What are you sorry  _ for?” _ she demanded as she ground harder into Emerald's face. The suspicion that she was enjoying the activity made her press harder for an answer. “I'd better like what I'm about to hear… or else.”

Emerald couldn't help but inhale much deeper this time, letting the scent and sensation fill her. "I'm sorry for being an eager slut," she whimpered, "and for thinking about you serving me and not the other way around. Th-that was wrong." Her face was hot and she trembled, letting the very tip of her tongue touch Cinder's skin. She wanted to taste the tiny bit of sweat, mingling with the leather. She wanted to pleasure Cinder and make her blush again.

And at the feeling of the tongue, Cinder swayed very slightly. This really was something she had never experienced before - having someone worship this part of her. Clearly it both baffled and intrigued her, and made her blush in a way she despised. Yet she couldn't ask Emerald to stop. Maybe if she added another condition, it would satisfy her need to remain in control.

"Yes, you may keep worshiping me," she finally told her in a shaky breath. "But you must… remove your shirt as you do so. My pet is overdressed." Flexing her toes, she dug in against Emerald's forehead with the nails for just a second to reclaim her attention from the scent she seemed to enjoy so deeply. "But if you fail to perform both tasks to the best of your ability - at the same time - again, you're going to be very sorry."

"Yes, Master," Emerald murmured, holding one soft foot in her hand once Cinder dropped it from her forehead. The nails had stung a little, but not too bad. She thought hastily about how she was going to go about this. Then, she realized something: a loophole. She'd probably still get punished; Cinder had a look in her eyes that said she looked forward to delivering a punishment, but she was determined not to fail. 

She leaned down, running her tongue slowly against the heel of her master's foot as she began tasting every inch of Cinder's creamy skin. Her other hand grabbed her own tank crop top. Without changing pace, she continued lapping at the slightly salty, slightly sweaty, skin of her master's sole and heel and toes. The fabric of her top tore easily, revealing her dark, small-breasted torso. Now she was all but fully naked, exposed to her master. Having taken care of that requirement, Emerald cast her eyes upward, the orbs dark as she drew a soft big toe into her mouth.

The quiet outcry that came from Cinder's mouth when she heard the fabric ripping faded into a shaking moan when the lips found their way to her toe, taking it inside and paying it acute attention. She swayed on her other one, barely able to keep herself upright through her years of combat training. But clearly, it was not so easy as before.

"You... you would sacrifice your shirt just to do what I told you to do?" she breathed quietly as the softness continued to please her lowest of appendages. Emerald only nodded slightly, focusing on her attentions rather than letting her master pull her away from her current task. She squeezed her thighs together as she ran her tongue in the crease between the big toe and the one next to it. There was a bit of sweat gathered there, and when she found it she lapped at the spot eagerly, before continuing on to the next three spots between Cinder’s other little digits. She could easily get addicted to this...

And it was clearly having an effect on her leader, her master. Watching any person doing this for her would have been difficult to ignore, to pretend it didn't affect her on some level. Knowing that Emerald did so  _ willingly _ , that she enjoyed this enough to perform it so eagerly… it was enough to make her heart speed up, to inflame her own desires. Her breath came faster and her cheeks and neck began to turn crimson as she watched the tongue flit between each toe, pay the skin there far more attention than she dreamed.

Besides… it didn’t feel altogether terrible. Not that she would admit as much, but her feet were rather sensitive, and as long as Emerald kept her licks firm, instead of tickling they felt almost…  _ sensual. _

Even though she knew she shouldn't, Emerald couldn't help but nibble on the pinkie toe of her owner when she began to take it into her mouth. She quickly took in the rest of it, swirling her tongue around it before sucking on the toe next to it at the same time. While she did that, she began to lightly massage the heel, stroking her thumb against the bottom with a gentle but firm pressure.

Another groan of pleasure floated out. But Cinder heard herself and panted, "Stop." It wasn't a firm command, was not said with any animosity. Just a simple, gentle request.

Emerald stopped after a few seconds, pulling away slowly. There was drool on her chin, and her dark skin was flushed, her eyes dark with lust. "Did I do something wrong, Master?" She squirmed where she sat, desperate for just a little more contact with Cinder's skin. Anything would be perfect.

"You... did not," Cinder breathed, gulping and smoothing down her sides with nervous hands. Then she glared down at the dress. "Ugh... you made such a mess, my pet. Serve your master by..." Her gaze flicked to the side, cheeks rouged as she finally said as quietly as she could while still being heard, "By removing it to be washed."

Both women stood, blushing heavily. There was a change in the mood. The excuse was weak, even to Emerald. Remove it to be “washed?” But she didn't dare say anything, even if she was so close to breaking out into a huge smile. She didn’t realize her hands were trembling until she had them on the bottom of Cinder's soft dress. She drew the hem up, pushing the material past wide hips covered with black lace, and a flat, toned belly. She didn't stop until she'd reached the swell of her supple breasts, and her delicate, fair-skinned throat. She was incredibly careful not to muss up her master's hair. 

Cinder Fall’s body was on full display, undergarments notwithstanding. She never thought she of all people would ever get to see such flawless skin and curves, breasts that would fit into her hands so nicely. And her throat was just begging to be kissed, tasted and marked. Emerald swallowed heavily, trying to stop her nervous shaking. What an exercise in futility. How could anyone be calm when so close to perfection?

They were standing closer than Cinder was comfortable with, eyes staring into each other's as her breath rose and fell faster and faster. Below, by her black lace panties, was an erect cock that remained slightly damp from earlier, pointing up toward her. Part of her wanted to hide from it, but she also wanted to enjoy it to the fullest – to do unspeakable things.   
  
“Pet,” she began, clearing her throat as she glanced between the head and Emerald's earnest face. “You... have to swear to me, on penalty of death, that you will never tell another soul what happens here. That you won't even speak of it to  _ me _ unless I bring it up. Swear to me.”

Emerald gazed back with a serious expression, though her lips twitched in the corners as if she was trying not to smile. She nodded slowly. “Of course, Cinder. I promise. What happens here is between us, just us.” She tried not to appear too eager, waiting for what her leader would do next with bated breath. Would Cinder believe her?

“You know what will happen if you ever break this promise,” she growled coldly, even though there was heat pulsing quietly beneath the ice. Cinder  _ needed _ reassurance before she could allow herself to let go entirely.

“I know I kept…” She gestured between her legs.  _ “This _ from you, but I am loyal to you. I won’t tell a soul. You can trust me, Cinder. I will always be yours. Since we first met, since you rescued me… I’ve been yours the whole time, secret or no secret.” She lowered her head, embarrassed but meaning every word that came from her mouth. 

“Mmm, and what a  _ big _ secret it is.” Now she could let her behaviour change. One of Cinder’s hands fell to gently caress the erect length, much more gently than she had intended. “But I suppose it changes very little. Only the type of torture I’ll get to put you through in the future.”

However, in the back of her mind, she was committing Emerald’s words to memory. They sounded dangerously close to a confession much deeper than she was ready for. That would have to be examined another time. 

Emerald gasped softly as she felt Cinder’s soft, warm fingers caress her cock. Her touch was awfully gentle for someone talking about “torturing” her. She kept the thought to herself, however, her hips jerking against the touch, fingers clenching as Emerald tried to control herself. “Torture? Like what?” she asked breathily, her eyes locked on her master, images of spankings and heel-licking entering her mind. 

“I could stop,” she breathed seductively as she stroked. And she felt the hips jerking, felt her own twitch to match the movements, even though she herself was not being touched. “Leave you gasping for me. Drooling and at a loss as you have been this entire time.” 

Cinder’s words ceased as she bit her lip to keep herself from moaning. Why did this cock have to feel so much  _ better _ than the others? Maybe it was because she’d already had a taste of it, had felt what it was like throbbing purely for her. It was a wonderful and tempting prelude.

Emerald groaned at the thought, her hand covering Cinder’s for just a moment as if to keep it on her length before moving away quickly. Hopefully, Cinder wouldn’t be bothered too much by her actions. “Even  _ thinking _ about you doing that…” Emerald worried her bottom lip, fingers twitching. She wanted that hand to squeeze just a little, to grasp a bit tighter.

If Cinder teased like she said she might, Emerald didn’t think she could handle it. But she could see Cinder was preoccupied with something worse. And it didn’t look like wicked glee; this time, she seemed  _ worried _ . And angry with herself for the worry.

“Just think about your promise,” her master ordered, cheeks as flushed as ever. “And think about how much pain you will be in if anyone ever -  _ ever _ finds out about this, you cur.” 

But as she was saying this, Cinder began to do something she herself already seemed shocked by. As she stroked, she began to slowly sink to her knees, eyes locked upon Emerald’s. Daring her to say anything. Daring her to make any snide remark, or any remark at all. Warning her that she already hated that she was doing this and would not take kindly to any attention being drawn toward the action.

Even if Cinder’s cold, dangerous glare didn’t shut her poor slave up, the fact that Cinder was getting to her knees in front of Emerald of all people was enough to finish the job. She trembled, eyes wide with surprise. Was Cinder about to… Emerald shook her head. She shouldn’t question it, really. Cinder was unpredictable and she did what she wanted. If she wanted to give something this glorious to Emerald, who was she to complain?  Especially when this particular act had been performed on her by her master in fantasies many times before. So she didn’t say a word, though her breath grew more ragged, her growing excitement obvious.

Cinder looked more disgusted with herself than anything else as she gazed across at the thick length slipping below her fingers. No other time in her life had she cared about one of these. Toyed with one, of course, and seen how much punishment it could take before its owner screamed in pain… but never actually wanted to do anything with one. Now, she found herself breathing in the pungent scent, trying to decide if it was something she hated… or  _ craved. _

Emerald watched Cinder gaze at her cock as if it was something alien. Did she not like it? And the way Cinder inhaled… was it an unpleasant scent? Or  _ too _ pleasant? Her master’s hesitance and almost aggravated expression made it seem like it might be. A thousand thoughts rushed into Emerald’s head at once. She’d never been touched before. She hadn’t done anything with anyone really, she didn’t want Cinder to do anything she didn’t want to.

“You don’t have to,” she whispered, the look on Cinder’s face something she just couldn’t ignore. 

“I know, you fool. Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do.” But it was such a futile way of regaining control that Cinder herself sighed in self-annoyance immediately afterward. “What am I doing?” Her lips grazed the head on accident, and she let out a breath of surprise. “Ooh… it’s warm.”

The pet gasped, nails digging into her palm. It took all of her will not to rub herself against Cinder’s lips after that brief touch.  _ Emerald _ was warm? She had nothing on Cinder’s mouth. Her lips were so soft, so warm, slightly wet… “Please,” she whispered, not really sure what she was asking for or if she was asking for anything at all. Cinder was teasing her, and it almost seemed unintentional.

“So impatient.” However, instead of admonishing her further or punishing her, Cinder only kissed it in earnest this time. Another kiss, and another. It was warm and firm, and the hint of saltiness that came away on her lips inflamed her desires so much more. So good it almost made her  _ angry _ .

Cinder was being surprisingly lenient. Emerald was taken aback. Feeling a little daring, she rested a hand on Cinder’s head to steady herself, hoping her master wouldn’t mind it much. The heat rising in her belly, the feeling of soft lips on the tip of her cock just felt too incredible. And the  _ sight _ of those lips didn't help. She wanted them to wrap around her head; kissing was no longer enough. She wet her lips, watching the woman she had pined after for so long place kiss after kiss on the tip of her erection. It was almost cute the way she did it…

“Emerald…” There was earnest desire in that word, which Cinder had spent so much time suppressing. Abandoning all pretense, her lips parted slightly with each kiss, until she was beginning to let the very tip of it inside every time. Then her tongue came to rest upon her bottom teeth, just enough so that it would catch the skin invading its inner sanctum with each action. Every kiss made her own flesh throb down between her thighs, and she worried about how long she could keep this up without either shouting at Emerald or running away. 

Cinder was actually sucking on her! Just a little, enough to make Emerald squirm - to make her desperate for more. The wet sensation of her mouth, the tease of Cinder’s tongue every time her cock was allowed inside threatened to throw her over the edge. Not to mention the noises. Wet little noises. Emerald moaned, “Cinder…” Her hand unconsciously tightened on Cinder’s hair, her hips bucking slightly with every entrance into her master’s hot mouth.

And impossibly, Cinder wasn’t punishing her. Not this time. She was accepting the thrusts, opening her mouth for them and letting her tongue push into the underside of the head before it was gone again. The salty tang was almost overpowering by now; her craving from earlier was delighted at being met. Her hand slid back to the base and gripped tighter as she began to wrap her lips all the way around the tip, tongue swirling all over the flushed skin. A moan burst from her unbidden, echoing into the stretched-taut flesh as she suckled. 

Emerald’s knees went weak, and she trembled, barely stopping herself from pounding into the mouth wrapped around her cock. The tongue felt too good, she didn’t know how much longer she could last. She’d never really done this before and Cinder was so  _ good at this.  _ Jealousy suddenly flowed into her. She knew she didn’t have the right to feel it, but knowing that didn’t make it go away. Emerald bit into the side of her cheek, trying to stop herself from saying anything. Cinder was her master, she didn’t have the right to ask questions like that, probably. 

“Master…” Her throat felt tight. Of course she couldn’t stop her tongue; her self control really wasn’t functioning today. “Have you done this before? Y-you’re just… s-so good,” she whispered, the thoughts too much to handle alone.

Cinder had. Not that she was going to tell Emerald that, but there had been a few occasions when it was easier to get the information she needed this way than with brute force or direct questions. It wasn’t something she was proud of, but at least she had never prostituted herself fully; simply used a few of her feminine wiles to “encourage” a spirit of cooperation.

But this was different. And she couldn’t figure out why, even though she understood some of the components. For one thing, Emerald was  _ grateful _ to have her perfect mouth wrapped around her nasty cock, unlike every man she’d ever touched. For another… the cock wasn’t at all nasty. It was warm and perfect in her mouth, and the exact size she wanted it to be. She even liked the way the balls shifted beneath her fingers as she began to fondle them. Maybe she was losing her mind. 

Emerald took Cinder’s cold silence as a yes, her even colder gaze hushed Emerald into silence. She focused instead on the delicious, plump lips wrapped around her swollen shaft. Cinder’s mouth was so warm, so welcoming. She couldn’t possibly stay jealous, stay aggravated. Not with an actual goddess almost lovingly sucking on her cock. She assumed that the lack of a negative response to her thrusting meant her leader didn’t mind if Emerald lost a bit of control. With that in mind, Emerald thrust into the tight seal of Cinder’s lips slowly but steadily. The underling was still gripping Cinder’s hair, her chest rising heavily, breath ragged.

A steady, throbbing ache was building with every second. It was a tight, painful heat that twisted her insides, made her thrust just a little harder.

Suddenly, the cock emerged with a  _ pop! _ and Cinder licked her lips, trying not to show just how much she was relishing the attention - even the dull ache on the roots of her hair. Because she had a facade to maintain. Gripping the balls a little tighter, she looked up at Emerald with what  _ would _ be a stony stare if not for the full blush in her pale cheeks.

“So you think you’re going to come down my throat, is that it?” she hissed, voice velvety and smooth as her hand began to stroke very lightly - to keep her hard, not enough to bring her to climax. “Naughty girl. Is that what you really want?”

Emerald’s face was sweaty and flushed. Cinder was actually asking her if she wanted to come in her mouth! She swallowed hard, running her eyes down her master’s body. “Y-you’re asking me?” She tried to give it some thought but the throbbing of her arousal was too much to be ignored. She wanted to come. She didn’t care where. “I… I just want to come, master. Wherever you want it,” she responded, her tone almost pleading.

The surprise in Emerald's tone made Cinder smile, in spite of herself. The girl was certainly loyal to a fault, and had proven herself more than worthy on the battlefield over and over. Perhaps she could stand to treat her a little less like pond scum. A  _ little. _

“I'll let you,” Cinder promised throatily, stroking harder and licking her lips in anticipation of the act. “Give you that privilege. If… you promise to do something for me in return.”

Emerald exhaled loudly, eyes half lidded. The throbbing in her groin was growing by the second. Emerald felt like she was going to burst, but she didn’t  _ dare  _ come without permission. “Yes, anything Master,” she groaned eagerly as she gazed at Cinder’s lips, so utterly kissable… “Master hurry,” she whispered, desperate. The searing heat in her belly was becoming unbearable. “I-I’m so close to coming!”

The desperation prompted Cinder to take her into her mouth again, without another word. Collecting on the promise could be taken care of later. For now, she wrapped her lips and tongue firmly around Emerald’s sweet length, eyes closing as she felt it sliding over her tongue, poking at the back of her throat - again, something she had practice with but had never  _ wanted _ before. Her hand drifted up to gently cup the soft sack beneath, hoping to milk her for all she was worth. 

_ “F-fuck!” _ It was the only warning she could manage. Emerald couldn’t hold it back any longer, not with her cock trapped in Cinder’s hot, wet mouth. She buried her fingers in Cinder’s hair, bucking slightly forward, groaning deeply as her cock twitched one last time. Her arousal flooded from her tip, gushing into her master’s mouth and throat. 

There was only a “HNGG!” to signal Cinder was not as prepared as she thought. Emerald gazed down in wonder, her face flushed and sweaty. The sight of her dick buried in her master’s throat did little to help the flood of cum flowing from her tip. She gazed at her master’s beautiful face, watched that lovely, hot little mouth suckle on her cock like it was candy…

Surprise showed in Cinder’s face once she could feel just  _ how much _ was bursting into her mouth, but then she closed her eyes and enjoyed it, focusing on swallowing every last drop. Experience had taught her that the men typically attached to those appreciated that. Her fingers rolled and shifted Emerald’s balls to coax even more forth as she worked her throat and tongue, drawing everything her pet had to offer down into herself until there was no more.

Cinder had just swallowed all of her cum. All of it… as in  _ every drop. _ Emerald stared at the other woman in surprise, slack-jawed, her face a mask of surprise and embarrassment. 

“You… you drank it  _ all _ ...”

Even though she’d come, Cinder still held her cock between her perfect lips. Emerald swallowed hard, enjoying the sight of a few trickles of her release that had escaped the corner of Cinder’s mouth. She was in awe that her master had done such a thing. It was so  _ filthy _ and yet Cinder didn’t seem to care at all. Emerald loved her. It was impossible for her not to! She was such a kind master even though she pretended to be cruel; she kept doing these amazing things for Emerald. Sucking her off, swallowing all of her release… giving up a little control. No one had ever done that for her before.

“I- I love you… I mean, I loved  _ that _ .” She held her darkly cherubic face in both hands. “Thank you so much, master.”

For the briefest of instants, Cinder enjoyed the praise. The affection of Emerald’s hands, the confession. It flooded her heart with warm feelings she thought she could no longer feel. Someone,  _ anyone, _ actually loved her?

Then the voice in the back of her head reared its ugly head again. No one loved her. Love was not  _ real. _ It was a web of impulses and chemical reactions that idiots and simpletons let get to them,  _ control _ them. And by confessing these feelings to her master, Emerald had given her even more leverage over her. Sure, she had already known of these feelings on some level, but now it was completely impossible to miss. The girl would never be free again.

Chuckling around the cock, she slowly slid her head back until the tip was just at her lips, hand still gently gripping the sack beneath. “You’re welcome. Master was happy to grant her little bitch one favour. Just don’t expect it all the time; I was in a generous mood.” Not that it was the whole truth; she would have kept devouring Emerald forever if that were physically possible. But she had to present a more distant front than that - to put safety measures in place so she couldn’t be the one who was taken advantage of. EVER.

The “bitch” tried not to let her disappointment about not being in her master’s mouth anymore show. Or her disappointment in the venomous, barbed tone Cinder suddenly took as if a switch had been flipped. She had made the mistake of thinking Cinder had softened, even if it was just a little. And maybe she had… but that didn’t mean she had changed completely. Lesson learned.

“I got that,” Emerald whispered, feeling her cheeks heating up even more. “Won’t expect anything.” The sensation of warm saliva still sticking to her cock, and the hand gently massaging her sack, was enough to halt the softening of her erection. Her stomach quivered. “You… you said you wanted me to do something for you?”

“Very good memory, pet.” Her smile widened a little, even if it was still dark and predatory. “We’ll get to that in a moment. And don't worry; as long as you keep your promises, I won't tell anyone about your little… slip of the tongue.” To go along with that remark, her tongue slid out and prodded at the tiny opening in the tip of her cock, as if trying to widen it. The favor could wait until she was through. 

Emerald shuddered and blushed. So Cinder  _ had  _ noticed her mistake? She groaned as she felt her master’s tongue stroke the tip of her cock, eyes flickering shut. That was so intense -  _ too _ intense. She tried to focus on anything but that. “T-Thank you, Master.” Did Cinder truly not care about her confession? It was surprising. More so was her promise to keep it quiet. Truth be told though, Emerald didn’t care who knew about her feelings for Cinder. Mercury already knew, and she didn’t care about anybody else’s opinion.

It was the thought that counted though. Was Cinder looking out for her, in a way? Or was it more of a threat than a reassurance?  Emerald gazed down at her master, her eyes slowly taking in the beautiful woman she’d fallen for. Those lips always mesmerized her. Those golden eyes gleaming between dark lashes. Taking in everything, analyzing everything. Focused entirely on her in this moment.

Hesitantly, Emerald touched Cinder’s lips, her fingers gentle. Her Master’s smile fell, but she didn’t snap at her, didn’t become angry. Just gazed up at her curiously as she felt her lips being caressed.

“Can I kiss you?” she blurted. “Please? For a little… Master.” She remembered the title at the last second, and she squeezed her eyes shut tight. “I know you’ve done so much for me already, but...” Her fingers trembled where they rested on Cinder’s mouth - just for an instant before her hand dropped.  _ “Please?” _ She waited for a response, her heart pounding.

Something about the urgency stopped Cinder from growling “no” at her immediately. And she who hesitates is lost, as they say; she had to  _ think _ about it now. It was really that important to her? And she even acknowledged herself that they had already done more than either of them expected for one day; maybe she really did just want to kiss her. And it hadn't been so bad… 

No. She was no bimbo to be used for anyone, especially not someone with a dick who just got off with her flawless mouth. How greedy can you get? Just thinking about that made her squeeze the balls in her hand, enough to be felt without overly painful.

“Watch how much you presume.” Still, while saying that, Cinder saw the cock twitch and was reminded of how incredible it tasted - felt against her tongue. It was still right in front of her, still hard - somehow, even after shooting twice! Definitely no man. “Such as presuming I'm done with this fabulous cock…”

_ Shit _ . She had just complimented her subordinate. Again! It was too late to take back. Her cheeks warmed when she realised what she had said, how subservient it made her sound, but Emerald already heard it. So she took control by wrapping her lips around the head, tongue continuing to toy with her tiny slit.

Emerald didn’t know whether she should be overjoyed that Cinder had complimented her cock, or devastated over the fact that she was denied a kiss. When she felt her master’s sweet lips wrap around her member, her disappointment seeped away, replaced by an amazing throb in her stomach. She shuddered, swallowing hard. She still couldn’t believe this. Cinder wanted to… to play with her cock. With her mouth.

“I’m sorry for assuming anything, Master, forgive me,” Emerald whispered.

“Mmm, I’ll consider it,” she purred as she drew back, long lashes fluttering coquettishly. “However… I do have a proposition.” As she continued, one index finger began to push down on the erect shaft, the nail digging into the skin just the tiniest bit. “Do you think your little friend would be up for a third round? Because if so…”   
  
“I-if so?”   
  
“Then I know somewhere else I might like to test its mettle.”

Emerald’s eyes widened. Somewhere else? What could Cinder possibly mean? She was kind of new to this stuff, unlike Cinder, but she didn’t want to say that. “My uh, y’know, can handle pretty much anything. But I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She swallowed hard.  “Or I won’t  _ assume. _ But… whatever you want, Master. Of course I can handle it.” Though Emerald was a little worried about the word choice of her master. ‘Test its mettle’?

“Excellent. Then I want you to sit.” She gestured to the window seat she had so recently claimed as her throne. Her hips swayed from one side to the other, black lace still hugging them tightly, burning irises tearing through Emerald’s body as she watched expectantly. Emerald nodded, propping herself up. Her legs hung over the edge, and she shifted to get more comfortable. 

“Like this, master?” She unconsciously spread her thighs, the throb between them increasing as she dragged her eyes across Cinder’s luscious body.

“Yes.” As she settled herself on Emerald's knees, so close and yet not quite there, she fixed her subordinate with a steely glare - though its effects were somewhat lessened by her lingering blush. “Don't forget the terms of this tryst; no one may ever know. Our little secret.”

Emerald nodded, not ashamed to admit that her master’s hard, demanding gaze was a bit of a turn on. As well as her reddened, kissable cheeks. “Our secret. Yes.” Emerald gulped. “I won’t tell anyone, obviously.” Why was Cinder about to get into her lap? Was Cinder going to ride her? Excitement built up in her groin and she gazed at her master’s chest, breathing a bit heavy. “What are you going to do?”

After only a few seconds of indecision, the normally cold leader whispered, “Now I have to ask you for that favour from before. Two things, actually.”

“Alright. Whatever you want from me.” This was insane; she knew what this looked like, what it  _ felt _ like. But she couldn’t possibly about to get this close to her beloved master! Could she?

“Don't look. And… and be gentle.” Then she reached down to begin edging the crotch of her undergarment aside. Exposing fragile wetness to the air, and so close to a shaft of such throbbing heat that she could actually  _ feel _ it.

Her master told her not to look, but how could she look away? Emerald forgot how to breathe as Cinder exposed something Emerald only saw in her dreams and fantasies. Her master was incredibly wet, the green haired girl had to resist the urge to reach out and touch that wetness with her fingers… Her cock twitched hungrily, her heart hammered in her chest. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Emerald muttered, dazed with lust. “Everywhere. How in the hell are you actually real?” It was so quietly spoken it was hardly audible...

“I told you not to look.” Her nails dug into the dusky shoulder in reprimand, even if she didn’t further admonish her. They were too deep into this moment, too close to giving way to scorching desires - though a little of the searing heat she normally reserved for battle did begin to bite into the skin she was clawing. 

_ “AH!” _ the pet gasped out, eyes screwing shut as the scent of scorching flesh filled the air. It wasn’t bad… but it wasn’t nothing. “S-sorry! It’s… you asked me not to, b-but you’re so beautiful…”

“That is not an excuse for disobedience.” The burning subsided, and Cinder pet along the warmed skin. “And of course I’m beautiful; I am the pinnacle of human beauty. But I have to admit… you’re no slouch yourself, for a horny slave.”

Despite the pain, Emerald suppressed a laugh. That was the closest thing to a compliment she’d ever receive from Cinder, for sure. Though she supposed she could consider the fact that Cinder’s naughty bits were only a short distance away from her own straining arousal a compliment. And a lofty one. Despite finding Cinder’s body, and especially her glistening entrance, enrapturing… she wouldn’t disobey Cinder’s direct orders twice.

So Emerald looked away, her green hair falling into her eyes, swallowing heavily as she felt her shoulder flaring hot. And Cinder’s haughtiness faded as she licked her lips, eyes fluttering slightly as she shifted forward until the thick girth was just resting against her wetness - and it took very real concentration to keep from moaning. There would be plenty of time for that later. No  _ way _ would she humiliate herself by letting such noises slip too early.

The complete opposite of her senior, Emerald groaned loudly. “Oh, fuck!” She bucked her hips upward the second her master’s moist entrance grazed her cock, her mind immediately drowning in a million thoughts… all of them centered around the much sweeter heat grazing her erection. Her hands instinctively snapped up, grasping her master’s outer thighs.    
  
“Mhh!” she gasped out without meaning to. The hands were so hot, firm, rough… and she wanted to be angry at Emerald for taking such liberty, but she couldn’t fault her. Their bodies were about to be so much closer together that it only made sense to hang onto each other. So she dug in her nails slightly more and shifted up, readying to line the thick cockhead up with her waiting, eager entrance.

Emerald’s mouth watered, her entire body throbbing with anticipation. Still looking away, she squeezed her eyes shut. It took all her strength not to look at her master again, to look at where she knew they were about to connect.  She focused on the delicious pain echoing in her shoulders, nails embedded in her skin like claws and exacerbating the mild burn. Was the pain she caused, the way she dug her nails in deeper, Cinder’s own way of dealing with her nervousness? After all, she hadn’t pushed Emerald’s hands off or scolded her. It was a pleasant thought. She squeezed Cinder’s hip, doing her very best not to thrust up against Cinder’s entrance without permission.

And clearly she didn’t take any issue with how she was handling the situation because Cinder never protested. Simply sank down onto the cock.

“A-aaahh!” she gasped out as she felt herself being entered.  _ For the first time. _ Even if she had toyed with men - and the occasional woman - before, she had never let any of them get  _ this _ close. Why was Emerald different? Why was she allowing her the pleasure and distinction of claiming her maidenhead? 

Cinder was deliciously wet and tight, unbelievably so. “Fuck,” Emerald whispered, overwhelmed by the pleasure surging through her body, it was hard holding back the urge to come right then and there. “Cinder, I love you…” 

The words flowed out of her again, so naturally. This was like a dream come true, when was she going to wake up? She was one with the love of her life, her beloved master. The pain digging into her shoulder was the only reason Emerald knew this was real. Emerald couldn’t look away anymore. Panting, she gazed into her master’s eyes, wrapped her arms around Cinder’s waist and pushed her close until they were tightly pressed against one another. She didn’t care what scolding she received, she just needed more skin on skin contact. 

Lucky for her, Cinder was too overwhelmed to do a proper job of reprimanding her. “You don’t… get to call me… mmhhhh!” Licking her lips, she kept her eyes closed hard to keep from having to see Emerald’s face. Having to confront what they were doing, and what it meant to her henchwoman-turned-slave. It both disgusted her and stirred feelings that were long dead within her heart. How much that  _ infuriated _ her.

But her untouched slit wouldn’t let her forget as the thick cock forced its way inside, pulling another, louder growl from deep within her throat. 

Cinder’s arousal was so warm, so  _ wet. _ And her words may have been snapped out and sounded aggravated, but Cinder’s pussy clung to Emerald’s length like it never wanted to let go. Cinder’s body was so  _ honest _ . Resisting the urge to start thrusting, Emerald buried her face into her master’s neck, inhaling the scent she found there. It was a mistake, because Cinder smelled so damn good. Sweaty. Emerald lashed her tongue out, tasted the sweat building on her master’s throat. Her hips surged upward in a slight thrust, the delicious salty taste only further feeding her excitement. 

Another gasp followed the thrust, and Cinder couldn’t even form a proper protestation at the feeling of the dirty tongue on her neck. A tongue that had just been on her feet not too long ago… but she had already kissed it since then, hadn’t she? What sense would it make for her to be upset by that now? None. Not when she felt that beautiful shaft parting her hips a little at a time, and her traitorous body welcoming it happily with a roll of said hips down onto Emerald’s.

As turned on as she was, Emerald wasn’t such a lustful animal that she’d forget her place completely. Or her feelings. The two orgasms from before did help with that to some degree. Cinder was so tight Emerald was worried she was hurting the woman, who was surely so prideful she’d never admit she was struggling with anything. 

“S-sorry,” she panted. “Are you okay, Master?” She gazed into Cinder’s bright eyes. “Is this gentle, or am I being too rough?”

“D-don’t be ridiculous,” she sneered… or  _ tried _ to sneer. It wasn’t very successful when she was writhing atop her henchwoman, licking her lips as her eyes fluttered open and closed. Trying as hard as she could to ignore the surges of sheer pleasure crashing through her body. “Nnhhh… so how… often do you… do this? Use that filthy cock on unsuspecting masters?”

Emerald blushed and cleared her throat. “The only other thing that’s touched my cock other than you... is my own hand.” She was a little ashamed to admit something like that. Embarrassed, she watched Cinder tremble and shift, and with every motion she seemed to squeeze Emerald’s cock harder. “I’m glad my first time is you…”

A little “oh” fell from her lips. Again, Cinder gritted her teeth at the momentary weakness she had displayed.  _ Both _ of them were virgins. Maybe they had played around with someone else once or twice before, but this was much further than they had ever ventured with another person. And they were doing it  _ together. _ That gave it a weightier significance than she wished it did.

“You had better be, slave.” Her hand trailed up Emerald’s back to grip her hair as she tried to hold still. She wanted to be able to ride her harder, but the sensations were far too powerful. “This is… something I don’t provide lightly.” Maybe she was saying too much. She slammed her lips together, looking away.

Emerald's concern lingered even after Cinder's rough assurances, and she forced her hips to stop moving. Cinder was giving Emerald a lot less lip than usual. That alone was concerning. It was bold of her to assume such a thing, considering how amazing her master's blowjob has been, but in order to make sure her master was happy and taken care of… Emerald had to act under the assumption Cinder was a virgin or something close to it. She couldn't lose control of herself.

So she held her hips perfectly still, breathing heavily from the effort. “I'm a terrible pet… thrusting into you without your permission. Forgive me, Master, I'll behave now…” 

“What?” she breathed dazedly, then shook her head. “Don’t worry about that. You’re doing just fine.” Then she began to roll her hips a little on her own, even if she clearly looked anything but at home doing so. “I just… nevermind. Your master wants you to start moving, but… gradually. Don’t make more assumptions.”   
  
It was as reasonable as she could make herself be, as against her nature as that was. 

Being so adorable shouldn’t be possible. It took every speck of self control Emerald had in her to not comment on the fact. It was these hidden, subtle moments in her that made her fall hard so hard for Cinder in the first place. Emerald’s heart raced a million miles an hour in her chest. Her master had reminded her  _ again _ to be gentle, no doubt because this was something new to her too. They were sharing a new experience. She wrapped her arms around Cinder’s waist and began to create a soft and slow rhythm with her hips. As she did so, she rested her cheek against the inside of her master’s breast, nuzzling into her chest essentially. 

Above her, unseen, the vile woman’s lip curled but she didn’t make any comment. This was mostly  _ her _ hangup. As much as she would rather bark at Emerald for putting her in this position, foist off the blame… she knew deep down that it was a symptom of this being her first time. Taking it out on Emerald sounded good in theory, but in practice? She couldn’t this time. Just because she wanted power didn’t mean she was prepared to stoop  _ that _ low.

Besides, Emerald’s thick cock was robbing her of the ability to resist. Why did it have to be so hot, filling her entirely? Why did they have to fit together so  _ perfectly _ like this? Whimpers and moans built, tried to escape her mouth but she clamped own on them hard. No weakness. She would show  _ no weakness. _

Emerald panted, growing dizzy from the sensation of Cinder’s sticky wetness wrapped so perfectly around her cock. Her master wasn’t saying much but the way she spilled her honey down Emerald’s shaft said it all. As did the way her pussy was tightening and squeezing around it, holding her tightly inside. Cinder was enjoying this, enjoying Emerald’s body… The green-haired girl whimpered and rocked her hips, a little harder now, eyes rolling slightly 

“Nnhhhh, yes,” Cinder sighed as she finally gave herself over to the pure pleasure assaulting her most vulnerable area of her body. And she knew somehow that it wouldn’t take too long before she was going to come.  _ Hard. _ Already, tingles were shooting through her entire body, up to her ears and down into her toes, and she couldn’t help slamming her hips back down against Emerald’s with every pass. She and the other members of Salem’s cadre were all expected to remain in top physical condition, but this was a completely different kind of exertion. 

Every sound Cinder made sent a shiver down Emerald’s spine. Her pleasured sounds were too much for the poor girl to handle. How could one woman be so sexy? The way she was mounted on Emerald, sinking down on her cock, taking her deep with every roll of her hips. It made Emerald want to give her more, fill her more. So she did. She thrust her hips back, harder now, and dug her fingers into her master’s pale skin, a hot tightness growing in her groin. Her orgasm was approaching, and fast. The wet noises in the air made that impossible to resist.

“Master, I-I can’t believe this, but I’m going to c-come again,” she whimpered, trying not to grip Cinder’s body too tight and possibly failing, gritting her teeth. “Are you… are you close too, master?”

At first, Cinder only nodded. She didn’t have the power within her to even speak into words what she was feeling! Then she took a few deeper breaths and finally wailed, “Slave! You… your filthy cock is… it’s so big, I can’t… it’s so much!” And she started squeezing around her harder and harder, more often. Unconsciously trying to milk her slave for all she was worth with each thrust of their hips against each other. 

But then it finally hit her:  _ Emerald was going to come inside. _ Wasn’t there some reason she shouldn’t let that happen? In the back of her memory?

Emerald clenched her teeth, her cock throbbing. Cinder’s high-pitched wails, the way her inner walls were rippling around Emerald’s shaft, all just felt so damn good. She was going to come inside Cinder, fill her up-

And that’s when the pet realized she needed to stop. The thought was sudden: she couldn’t come inside her master or there would be  _ consequences _ that neither of them wanted. So she had to hold back until Cinder came. She didn’t want to imagine how angry her leader would be if Emerald came and she did not, but at the same time if Emerald came inside... 

So she gulped and reached down to toy with Cinder’s clit, thumbing it roughly, putting more force behind her thrusts. And she earned a loud scream of pure pleasure from its owner as she threw her head back, long black hair whipping from side to side as she wobbled dangerously in her subordinate’s lap.

“Emerald! AH! Wh-what are you- how dare you touch…  _ nhhh _ , how are you  _ doing _ that?!”   
  
Was it that good for Cinder? Emerald was relieved, she wasn’t exactly an expert when it came to these sort of activities. She just wanted to make her master come so she could pull out and have an orgasm of her own. Excitement somehow building even more, Emerald continued to roll the wet, swollen bud of Cinder’s clit beneath her fingers. Squeezing and massaging it softly, rolling it in her fingers, toying with the tip of it-

Suddenly, all of Emerald’s “perfect” self control was stolen from her. Every time Emerald played with her master’s clit, her tight wetness convulsed and tightened around her more than ever. Her master was close and her pussy was starting to show it; she wasn’t going to make it! Emerald’s mouth fell open, drool building in the corner of her lips. Her mind became focused on Cinder… her delicious, tight wetness, her sexy moans, the way her lips moved when she spoke. The memory of her cute little toes in her mouth, her high heel stepping on her cock. Worse yet, the vision of her drinking down all her cum with a look of sheer ecstasy on her face. Emerald’s pleasure spiked. This was it! She’d tried so hard but…

“FUCK!” Emerald shouted, tugging her cock free as fast as she could, her climax spurting from the tip of her cock… and all over Cinder’s toned stomach and luscious breasts.

“OH!” Cinder gasped in response, eyes wide as dinner plates as she watched the seed spilling yet again from what was quickly becoming her favourite source. Her body felt  _ empty _ where Emerald exited, she craved more… and yet she also found herself throbbing with renewed need at watching it spurt, watching how completely overcome the dark-toned goddess beneath her was.

_ Goddess? _ That certainly wasn’t how one would normally describe their slave. But Emerald Sustrai really was quite beautiful, even if that was a fact that normally held no sway over the demonic would-be Maiden. A real catch.

Then there was the matter of the substance all over her stomach and chest. Her fingers moved up from Emerald’s shoulders to begin playing through it, testing how it felt again. And the flush in her pale skin was growing brighter than ever before.

Emerald panted, tears in her eyes, her entire body limp. She’d never in her life had such a powerful orgasm. And she ached. How the girl’s poor, overworked shaft had lasted so long was a wonder. Not that  _ that _ was something she expected Cinder to be understanding about. 

Weak, drooling profusely, and eyes foggy with satisfaction, Emerald gazed at her master’s face expecting to see anger, but it was nowhere to be found. In fact, the woman didn’t seem to even be fully aware of what was going on. She was too fascinated - entranced even - by the cum that she was scooping up with her fingers. “Master?” she murmured quietly, unsure if she should interrupt Cinder’s thoughts. Her voice was barely audible.

“I’m… you stopped, and… look at the mess you made. It’s so…” Her throat worked, and her expression was still distantly fascinated. “You pulled out so you wouldn’t finish inside me. Didn’t you?”

“Yeah. No matter how excited I am, I’m not gonna come in someone without their permission. Especially not you…” She smiled nervously. “I’m sorry about the mess and… you didn’t come. Are you angry with me?”

“Well…” With a long sigh, she shook her head, even if her expression was definitely frustrated as she unhooked her now-sticky bra and tossed it over near the equally-stained dress. “You made the right decision. As much as it pains me to admit. If you had finished in me, I would have been satisfied short term, but probably very angry with you for a long time once I realised what happened. This way, I don’t have to wring your stupid neck.” Even if she was still panting and flushed, covered in cum, a spark of her old self-confidence returned.

“Great,” Emerald sighed with relief. She rested her head against Cinder’s chest and reached down between the woman’s thighs again. She ran her fingers between the soaked, swollen lips, teasingly brushed her master’s clit with her wet fingers.“Want me to get you off now, master?”

Instantly, the thighs snapped together - or tried to. “Slave! You- NHHH, shit… you presume too much again!” But her needy whimpers gave away that she was loving it, even if she couldn’t openly admit it. Not the way she suddenly wished she could. What if she did? What if she let herself simply  _ feel _ what was sparking between herself and this dark hypnotist who was hung like a horse? Maybe it would make everything better… 

But that would have to wait for another time. Emerald’s cock was spent three times over and the hand was going to drive her crazy within mere seconds. Her thighs shot apart as fast as they had slammed together, begging for more from her flunky.

And the flunky smiled at Cinder’s sudden honesty. “I know I’m too presumptuous. I’m a naughty slave, but you can punish me later, Master. For now just come on my fingers like you’ve never come before.” She emphasized her words by slipping two of her fingers into the swollen, stretched hole of her master, sliding them home deep inside. The feeling of Cinder’s pussy wrapped around her cock had been amazing, but being able to feel the tight inner walls and aroused slick of her master with her fingers was a wonder of its own. With her other hand, she put her thumb on Cinder’s glistening clit, swirling the digit around it. 

That seemed to do it. Even though Cinder barely had enough time to recognise that the fingertips were gouging into  _ something _ inside of her, that this was a new level of pleasure she had never, ever felt before, that paired with the thumb on her clit proved too much for the master. She came spectacularly, clamping down on the fingers as if never wanting to let them go. And she called out wordlessly all the while, shaking the rafters with the force of her orgasm.

Emerald was surprised Cinder’s climax had come so fast. She’d known her master’s orgasm was close but not  _ that  _ close. She felt even guiltier for pulling out now... To make up for it, she rubbed Cinder’s straining clit all throughout her orgasm, fingers easing in and out of her tunnel all the while. Her master’s orgasm was wet and messy, soaking her entire hand and wrist.

“Fuck, you came so much,” Emerald whispered in awe as Cinder’s orgasm tapered off and she pulled her hand free. “Everything about you is such a turn on.” She sighed in disappointment, gazing up at her master, smiling slightly as she licked the creamy moisture off her fingers. “You even taste delicious.”

For a second or two, Cinder was speechless. But then she found her voice, even if it was a little shakier than it normally would be. She was Cinder Fall; it would take more than that to shut her up.

“You said the same thing about my feet a few minutes ago. Maybe you’re just easy to please.” 

“Or maybe every part of you is perfect, and I’m just aware of that,” Emerald replied cheekily, grinning ear to ear. She loudly sucked the rest of the liquid off one of her fingers to emphasize her words. “Mmm... heh.” She was blushing despite her carefree attitude.

One of Cinder’s perfectly-contoured eyebrows hiked up the barest amount. “I really taste that good to you? You aren’t just sucking up to the boss?” She licked a tiny bit of Emerald’s essence off one of her own fingers - and shivered while a fresh wave of heat rolled down into her core. “Nnhh, ugh… disgusting. But satisfying somehow. I think I really do like it, which is so absurd…”

Emerald laughed softly. “I’m sucking up _ something _ .” She loudly slurped another of her fingers, pairing the sound with an extremely over exaggerated and playful hum. “I’m a little disappointed that you didn’t sit on my face instead of my y’know.” She winked. “I’d love to taste it from the source.”

“Really? Sounds like you’re still really hungry. In that case…” The dark smirk was back. The  _ bitch _ was back. “Clean me up with your tongue, slave.”

“You’re gonna let me, master?” Her mouth watered in anticipation. 

“I am.” Then she dragged her head down to the little puddle of semen on her cleavage. “Get to work. Can’t let all this cum go to waste, can we?”

Her eyes widened. “W-wait...you meant  _ m-my _ cum?” Cinder nodded, eyes glaring down into Emerald’s.  _ Daring _ her to defy her. Emerald’s stomach turned. Licking up her own semen earlier had been enough for her to know she did not like the taste of her own spunk…

She swallowed, gazing at the vast cleavage that before her.  _ I guess I can suck on her boobs a bit to make it worth it,  _ Emerald thought as she leaned forward and let out her tongue, cringing outwardly as she ran her tongue along the vast inner swell of Cinder’s breast.   


“Mmmhhhhh, that's better. Obey. Everything is much easier when you go along with your Master's wishes.” Her fingers trailed through the green mop of hair, in a parody of an affectionate gesture.

Emerald moaned slightly as her tongue grazed Cinder’s nipple, lapping some of the seed that had slid there off, coating her tongue with the filthy stuff. It was worth it to touch Cinder’s breast. The dark beauty wrapped her lips around said nipple, still relatively hard from their earlier activities, and suckled the swollen nub just a bit, before continuing on her path down to the most “filthy” spot, Cinder’s stomach.

And she got quite a few moans for her efforts. To think this willing slave who was so skilled had been right under her nose all along, and Cinder had been squandering her on attacking people and creating illusions! All she wanted in that moment was to let her keep doing this for the rest of their lives.

Her eyes flicked up automatically when she heard Cinder’s sweet moans. Emerald blushed when she noticed the strangely affectionate look plastered on her master’s slightly flushed face. To the point that it would put an expression like  _ that  _ on a woman well known to just about everyone to be an ice queen? It made Emerald’s heart as warm as her seared shoulder. If obedience meant that much to Cinder, she would gladly continue to serve her. 

So Emerald put a little more joy behind her actions, sweeping her tongue across the toned expanse of Cinder’s stomach. Licking every inch of skin clean, until… even her enthusiasm wasn’t enough. Emerald pulled away, and shook her head. Her stomach was queasy. “I… seriously can’t put more of that into my mouth, Master. You might like it, but I just… I’m sorry.”

“Really?” she responded, lip curling. “Then maybe you should have considered that before you sprayed it all over my body. Or don't you think I'm worth keeping pristine anymore?” Though she was still smirking, obviously not really angry, it was a very subtle challenge to her slave. 

“Surely you don’t need me to keep you clean,” Emerald chuckled. “Isn’t that what bathing’s for? Or do you just like the feeling of my tongue all over your body, Master? Was one time not enough for you?” She grinned mischievously, her usual good humor showing in her smile.

And it worked. “Oooh, good response,” she half-chuckled, and the laughter actually reached her eyes for once. “Alright, alright. But you’re to clean me up the rest of the way in some way or another. No buts about that; just be glad Master is feeling generous.” 

Her hand trailed down to gently fondle Emerald’s softened flesh, the sack underneath, and its owner whimpered. It was strange. Usually she hated that part of herself. Hated that it wasn’t what she wanted to be. Her heart hammered in her chest as she gazed into her master’s eyes and at her plump, curved lips. Despite her previous feelings, knowing this part of her served a purpose to Cinder at least, knowing her master loved it to the point of touching it so tenderly… it eased some of the constant pain she had to carry around with her. 

The words slipped out of her again, unbidden. “I love you so much,” Emerald whispered. 

“Emerald, you really need to stop letting your tongue run away with y-”

“Wait, just… hear me out.” A deep breath. Her throat felt oddly tight. No one could ever understand these feelings she had for Cinder Fall, not even Mercury. Not admiration or respect. Not friendship. More than that. More than all of that. Did Cinder understand that Emerald would never leave her side? She had to tell her. 

“Cinder, you mean the world to me. My master, my leader, I don’t  _ care _ what you are to me as long as I can be by your side… I’ll never leave you so please don’t ever make me.”

The little smirk fell away after a second or two, and Cinder regarded her evenly. Blinked a few times. Her hand left the cock and moved up to pat Emerald on the cheek. “Oh, Sustrai, you act as if you had any choice in the matter.” But her eyes were definitely pleased.  _ Really _ pleased, not just smugly superior. “You bound yourself to me and I expect you to honour that promise. But I will admit… I’ve come to find you… useful.”

And that was actual praise from Cinder Fall. The rarest of all commodities in all of Remnant.

Emerald tried not to cry. Honestly, she did, but she couldn’t hold back a few tears. “Thank you,” she whispered. “That means everything to me.” She pressed her teary face between Cinder’s breasts, rubbed her cheek against the soft, warm skin. Even if her master hated it she just wanted to rest there for a bit.

“Ugh…” However, that was as harsh as the reprimand was. Cinder didn’t exactly provide her with comforting words, nor did she embrace her like a lover and friend. But she didn’t insult her and didn’t rise from her lap immediately. Just petted soothingly over Emerald’s hair, let her take all the time she needed until the tears stemmed. Kept her as close to her heart as she was ever going to get.

Though she did mutter under her breath, “Humans are such fragile creatures.”

**The End (for now)**


End file.
